Transformation
by rainsoakedreams
Summary: Nate gets himself into some unusual circumstances involving a government agency and a brief moment of heroics leads to unexpected results. After a rescue things seem to be calming down. To bad things never go that easy for the team. Pairing: Nate/Eliot
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not know nor have I at any point owned any thing associated with the show Leverage be it plot, characters or otherwise. This is for entertainment purposes only and I will not be making any fiscal profit whatsoever.

SPECIAL THANKS: To TinySpite who has been a wonderful Beta for everything from shooting ideas around, helping me center my ideas, fixing my grammar mistakes and everything in between. She's is so awesome and for the record, a great fanfic writer in the MD:TAS fandom. Thanks my dear!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please bear with me folks, this is my first Leverage fanfic. As with a fandom all constructive criticism, advice, or comments are welcome and actually encouraged. I wanted to do a Halloween themed fic for the show and this was the result. It just got officially started today instead of finished like I had hoped.

Enjoy!

----

Nathan Ford glared towards the door as his 'escort' departed, leaving him locked in the cell. He looked over towards the small blonde where she sat pouting in the corner.

He moved to be nearby, sliding down the wall at her side. She had pulled her knees up to her chest, arms wrapped around her legs.

Three days. It had been three days since they had gotten involved in this mess and he wasn't any closer to figuring out exactly what they had stumbled into let alone where they were.

Parker poked at the newest bandage to decorate his arm, her pouting lips slipping into a frown. "You're bleeding."

He looked down at the thin gauze, barely noting the spotty red line that had seeped through.

"They were cutting again," he answered in a calm tone. He was acting like it was all fine, that they weren't trapped and in the control of nameless lunatics experimenting on them.

"Who are they?" Her eyes narrowed in a way that made her look like a confused child. He knew she was actually very observant despite her appearance, knew Parker was asking because she hadn't been able to figure it and was silently begging him to see what she couldn't. If they had answers they would have information, information would mean leverage and a plan for them to escape. She was waiting for Nate to take over and save them like he had so many times before when things went unexpectedly wrong.

The problem was he knew as little as she did, possibly less. At no point in his career had he ran into something like this and he was at a total loss for what to do. The best he could tell was that they were at some kind of medical testing facility. He wasn't even sure why they had been taken to begin with. He had been out with Parker, insisting she return a priceless artifact that had yet to be noticed as missing. One minute they were doing just that and the next they were ambushed.

The only room he ever saw except for the one he was currently in was one he had been dragged into at least twice a day since they had been captured. People suited in scrubs and lab coats always stood at the ready while he was manhandled onto a table and strapped down. Sometimes they drugged him and he didn't know anything until he woke up in this godforsaken cell. Other times he felt every agonizing minute of it.

Once he came to because Parker was shaking his shoulders and as near to tears as he had ever seen her. She told him he hadn't moved for hours and she could barely hear his heart.

"I don't like those kinds of games," she had insisted. "I don't like when people pretend to not wake up." Her face had been frightening in how vulnerable she looked when she had forced out those words. A sharp feeling of protectiveness had flared deep in his chest at the sight. No one should ever be able to make a girl like her look like that.

He looked her over now with a careful gaze and felt the same protectiveness from before.

It was something he hadn't felt since Sam. But she looked so very small, young and afraid like a child who had just crawled into her father's bed after a horrible nightmare. He wished more then anything he could pull her close and sooth her fears with softly whispered promises of protection.

Only this wasn't a dream and there was no waking up from it. He had failed to protect her. The too dark and yellow marks scattered over her pale skin between bandages and bindings were a testament to that.

"Nate? What do they want with us?" she pushed further snapping him out of his reverie.

"I don't know," he admitted after a moment's hesitation.

She sucked on her lower lip at that. It hadn't been what she had been hoping to hear.

Nate slipped his arm around her shoulders, gently pulling her body against him. He couldn't promise her safety but at least he could be there for comfort.

A disturbing through passed through his mind when he felt some bandaging under her clothes. Twice a day. They took him from the room at least twice a day but the experiments they were performing seemed minor, something that could be handled with one session. Usually when they returned him Parker was gone. They always took her after he was in another place, when he couldn't help her. She was returned hours after he was, each times with more bandages from one session then he had seemingly gained from most of his time here.

A hand moved up to caress her soft hair, cradling her head against his chest. Whatever they were after she was taking the brunt of their handy work.

"But… we're going to get out of here." Parker spoke up as she settled against him. It wasn't a question. "Pay them back." There was a startling amount of venom in those softly voiced words. A promise.

"Let's focus on the escape for now," Nate murmured.

All their personal belonging had been taken from them when they had been forced here. It had been something so simple but went to hell so quickly. One minute Nate was standing by making sure Parker returned a certain item that should never have been in her hands to begin with and the next she let out an annoyed 'hmph' and his whole world went black.

By the time he had gained consciousness he was trapped in the cell and his clothes had been replaced with a hospital gown. Parker was strewn out on the other side of the room, not moving with a nasty cut over her brow.

From what he could figure it was simply a matter of wrong place, wrong time.

Did the others even realize something wasn't right? They weren't working a case and it wasn't exactly unusual for Parker to disappear for a few days without a word to anyone. There was really no reason for them to be at his apartment to realize he was missing… of course that had never stopped them from just making themselves at home before.

If they were lucky the alarm bells had went off in one of their teammates' head and they were working a search and rescue right now. If they hadn't…

He pushed those thoughts away. They wouldn't be any help to them now. Instead he rested his cheek on Parker's head and closed his eyes. A sigh escaped as he tried to clear his thoughts.

Escape. For now they had to assume they were on their own.

"The vents?" He asked softly, knowing she would have already scoped the room for them.

"The one on floor level is too small for me to possibly get through. You'd never fit."

"Any others?"

"A ceiling vent near the main lights. It's too high to get to. They're the only ones."

His eyes opened, shifting to study the one above their heads. "If you could get up there would it be big enough?"

"Well yeah but…"

"Would you fit?" he interrupted as he mentally did some measurements.

"Easy." She looked at him curiously.

"I could get you up there if you stood on my shoulders. The ceiling's not that high. If you think you can dislodge the cover without too much noise you should be able to pull yourself up from there."

Her eyebrows sank before her nose scrunched as she though out the plan. "Won't work."

He looked towards her now. "Why not?"

"Even if I get the cover loose I wouldn't be able to pull you up."

"But you could get up there?"

"Nate no! I won't do it." She twisted away from his hold, finding her feet with feline ease and glared down at him.

Nate looked down studying his bare feet. "There's no other way Parker." She opened her mouth to protest, but he continued with his voice softer this time. "I need you to do this, for me, please. You can get out, get help."

She was sucking on her lower lips again, her bright eyes distant when he looked up.

"Black King."

"What?" Nate asked, looking up confused.

"You're the Black King, right? Our Black King. You can't fall or the game's up."

He blinked in surprise. Her intense gaze settled on his, eyes shining with determination.

"Our jobs are to protect you, not the other way around. I'm not stupid Nate. I know if I leave you here I'm probably not going to see you again. I'm not going to let someone else die over me. You're family and family takes care of their own no matter what. They don't abandon each other to save their own skin." Her head cocked to the side at his look of astonishment and an unexpectedly cheerful grin pulled on her lips. "Eliot said so. Besides you can't get rid of me that easy."

His tactics had been completely wrong. He had made the mistake of assuming her trained need of self preservation would control her actions. What he had failed to realize was how much she had come to enjoy her make-shift little family. It was no secret to him that her past had been a difficult one but the few details he knew were vague at best. Apparently being on the team had shifted a few priorities in her.

He was proud of her and he was certain it showed on his face.

Now he needed to figure out how to push her away for her own good. He let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding as he stood with a messy sort of grace. '_Forgive me Parker'_ he mentally asked of her. He knew what he had to do.

All emotion was wiped from his face as he walked away from where she stood, arms crossed over his chest.

"Nice speech, really." He started as he slowly turned back to see her, voice monotone. He leaned against the wall, studying the way her look of accomplishment fell to confusion. "The thing is we're not family. You work for me, that's it."

She shook her head, hurting warring with annoyance to show on her face. "You protect us. That's what family does."

"I protect the team because you are useful, like a good investment. You help me succeed."

_'Come on Parker, get mad at me. Yell at me and leave me. I need to get you out of here',_ he begged her in his mind. He knew if he pushed her far enough she would take a hint and hopefully not feel the loyalty needed to stay back. At least one of them needed to survive this fiasco. Hopefully when she calmed down and had gotten away she would understand why he had to say what he was saying.

"You were a tool, a means to an end, nothing more. I wanted revenge and I needed you and the rest of the team to get it. There's nothing else between us. Why would I want to associate myself with a lowly thief? Men like me don't get involved with your type of people unless you're good for something. Face it I was using you," He finished coldly.

Her eyes turned glassy with unshed tears but her features went cold, "Who needs you anyway. You were just holding me back with your goody-two-shoes cases. I'd be better off without you."

She sniffed but no tears escaped. Instead she turned her back to him and started toward the floor vent just to prove she could get out even without his help.

_'That'a girl'_, he thought with a bittersweet smile. At least this way she stood a chance of getting away.

The victory was a short lived one. Parker had been moments from getting the vent cover free when the locked clicked audibly and the door swung open. A group of men in lab coats entered. They seemed eager about something, too excited when they came into the room.

An important looking figure stood among in a decorated uniform. The man, obviously some sort of official, and their excitement made them careless and they forgot to separate Nate from her this time. In fact they paid him no mind as they headed for the seemingly cornered blonde.

Parker pulled her face tight, body tense as she watched their approach.

The one seemingly in charge reached into a case another one held open for him, pulling from it a syringe filled with a yellow-green liquid.

"Come here girl," the head official attempted to coax Parker over.

Nate watched through narrow eyes, sure they had forgotten him. This was new. Unusual even. Typically they were dragged out separately by an armed guard and didn't see the white coats until they were going to be experimented on. This time a guard wasn't even with them.

He closed his eyes for a second to consider his options. There was no way to get Parker out of here now and it was clear from their actions that they intended to inject her with… whatever that was. They had drawn blood before, cut him and even ran tests but this was new. They found whatever they had been searching for in her and it scared him.

He squeezed his eyes tight as he forced his breathing to be even and drowned out the sounds of Parker's frightened retreat. He was no Eliot but he had no choice. He had to get that needle away from them, away from her.

Catching her eyes with his own he nodded in what he hoped was a comforting gesture. He needed her to keep them distracted.

Understanding the silent message she did just that, making an impossible attempt to dive towards the half opened vent.

Not going to waste his only opportunity Nate eased forward as they watched her, lunging towards the man with the needle the second she moved for false freedom. Chaos ensued and ended with Parker pinned to the wall by a nameless man in one of the white coats and the decorated official was glaring to the other end of the cell where Nate had pressed himself into a corner, the large syringe in his hand.

"Don't be stupid," the official ordered him in an annoyed tone. "There's nowhere for you to run so you might as well hand that over now and make this easy on yourself. You have my word it's not meant for you."

Nate met him with a hard glare. "No you were going to put it in her."

"Maybe so. Look son…"

"Don't call me son," Nate growled out.

"Look, I'm an understanding man. I'll make a deal with you. Hand over that needle and we'll let you out of here," The official spread out his hands in a placating manner, clearly trying to appear trustworthy.

"And her?"

"She stays but you'll get your freedom. Isn't that what you want? To go back to whatever life you had before this? Besides it's not like you owe her any favors," He waved a dismissive hand in Parker's general direction.

Nate glared at him, "We're family."

"We've checked your blood thoroughly. You're not related to her," One of the men in white coats nodded in confirmation at the official's words.

"She goes with me or you don't get this back," Nate threatened, indicating towards the needle.

The official signaled some of the white coats, one keeping Parker pinned while the others advanced.

"You don't have a choice. Now hand it over."

"Let her go and I'll stay in her place." Nate attempted to compromise.

"Not an option. It has to be her."

"Why her?"

"She meets the criteria and I'm tired of this word game. Hand it over or suffer the consequences. Make your choice," The official returned to a more rigid pose, signaling this was his final offer.

Nate studied the official. Years of experience let him see the man's nervousness, the way he eyed the syringe like someone else might a priceless artifact. It was valuable to them. These people had put them through days of testing to make sure someone was a close match, there had to be the reason, instead of just injecting both of them and seeing what happened. Whatever made the stuff must be hard to come by or combine thus making the liquid rare. That much was obvious to him.

It crossed his mind he could just smash the syringe against the hard tile floor but it was risky, too risky. If it didn't break they would have it and he wouldn't get an opportunity to take it again. If it did shatter… He looked to where they successfully still had Parker pinned. What would they do to her?

There was only one real option.

"As you wish," he said clearly with a rueful grin directed towards Parker. "I've made my choice." Not wasting a second he extending his arm, shoving the long needle into it.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not know nor have I at any point owned any thing associated with the show Leverage be it plot, characters or otherwise. This is for entertainment purposes only and I will not be making any fiscal profit whatsoever.

SPECIAL THANKS: To who has been a wonderful Beta for everything from shooting ideas around, helping me center my ideas, fixing my grammar mistakes and everything in between. She's is so awesome and for the record, a great fanfic writer in the MD:TAS fandom. Thanks my dear!

---

---

Fire raced through Nate's arm the moment the sickly looking liquid was forced into his veins. An involuntary groan fought past his lips. The official had moved seconds too late to stop the injection. That didn't stop the momentum he used to force Nate into the wall and belatedly snatching the needle away.

"You fool," the official barked. "Do you have any idea what you've done?"

A clenched fist was delivered into Nate's unguarded abdomen making his knees buckle as he crumbled to the ground. He wrapped his arms around the offended area, eyes squeezed tightly shut.

Not wasting a moment the official tangled dark curls into his fist and yanked Nate's head up. "I asked you a question!"

The sound that left Nate's lips was more of a wheeze than the sarcastic comment intended. Another blow was delivered. Air was a precious commodity and he seemed to be having trouble getting any in. Instead he ended up in a coughing fit for his efforts.

"Sir, if I may," the main white coat stepped in, "the best we can do is observe the specimen and see how he reacts. We can't stop the process now. It's already in his bloodstream."

The official 'hmphed', turning his back on their newest lab rat.

Nate's head was swimming. If it was the effect of the blows to his already weak body or the strange liquid he wasn't sure. Regardless he lowered his forehead until it rested against the cool tile of the floor. The world was starting to spin.

No regret.

Another white coat spoke up. "All other specimens have needed a couple of hours before the formula started showing affect. We should set up the observation unit to contain him. The settings were for the girl."

"The one we have will work." The official insisted.

"No sir. There are already too many variables introduced by his body alone. We need to recalculate the data to best adapt the unit for him."

The official looked ready to deliver another blow but instead settled for a glare. "Set your data then." He leered down towards Nate. "For your sake you had better hope their recalculations work."

"Sir, what about the girl?" The man still pinning glaring Parker to the wall asked.

"What of her? She's useless to us now. Leave her with him, let her see what happens. Maybe it'll stop any more foolish ideas of escape. With luck he'll finish her himself."

"But sir..."

"Leave her," the official nodded, exiting the room with the others on his heels.

Nate forced his head up long enough to see them go, meeting the bright blue eyes of Parker on the other side of the room. She was frowning with concern shown clearly on her face, "You shouldn't have done that."

He groaned again, refusing to face the accusation in her gaze as he left his head fall forward. The drunken feeling taking over his senses was an all too familiar one.

Getting no answer she apparently decided to come forward. He had heard no movement but he felt the soft hands cradling his head. Parker shifted him so he was resting against her lap as she gently moved his head up and studied his face, murmuring, "Your eyes are dilated. What does that mean?"

"No idea," he slurred.

Light fingers traced the line of his cheek, "Your face is pink and your skin is warm."

She was observing him intently. Tangled blonde hair spilled over her shoulder as Parker cocked her head to the side with a thoughtful look, "How are we going to get out of here now?"

"You're going to take one of the vents..." Nate said after a deep breath.

"Nope. Besides they're watching now." Another fact the way she said it.

"A few hours they said," Nate insisted, fighting the heavy feeling settling over his body. "You have to, have to go."

"Not without you. Besides I..."

"Parker, no. You need to get out. We don't even know what this stuff..." Nate stopped as his words started to blend together. Everything was sluggish and he was having trouble focusing on her blurry face.

"Nate..." She bit her lip as his eyes drifted shut and his body went slack against her.

---

Eliot checked the corridor discretely from where he stood, adjusting his glasses as he seemingly studied the clipboard in front of him.

"You sure this is it?" He demanded sharply under his breath.

"One hundred percent man, they're in that room right ahead. Just g… Hold up. Disappear, now!" Hardison yelped into the hitter's ear-piece.

Trusting him enough not to question it Eliot sprung into action, tucking tight around a corner. He had barely gotten out of the hall when a door opened and footsteps were heard going the other way. He looked in time to see a decorated military man leading a group of others in white coats. His lips pressed tight into a thin line as he watched them go. If the irritated chatter and aggravated gait of the military man were a sign then whatever was behind that door was not a good thing.

He didn't move a muscle until the all clear was muttered in his ear.

"Pull a closer one next time, huh?" Eliot hissed into his com. Double checking to make sure the coast was really clear this time he made his way towards the door again. Forget looking casual. He just needed to get in there.

"My bad man. I've got no camera feed in there. Place is blocked off like Fort Knox. I thought they had gone." Hardison actually apologized. "The rest of the halls are definitely clear though. They look like they're…"

"Look, I don't really care what they're up to so long as they ain't nowhere near here."

Sounds of clicking on the keyboard could be heard. "Alright, Sophie's still got the guards distracted so you don't have to worry about them. I have the feed looping so you won't be getting caught on camera."

"Am I clear or not?" Eliot snarled.

"Clear. Get in there and get them out."

Eliot didn't bother to respond as he moved straight towards the door, listening for the audible click that indicated that the hacker had taken care of the locks. He moved quickly, pressing his back to the door when he was in the room. He was ready for anything.

Or so he had thought as he whirled around just in time to catch a fist directed for his throat. He automatically fell into a fighter's stance, ready to take down his assailant when he met a pair of determined blue eyes.

"Parker." He barked, the tension coiled in his stomach loosing up a little when he realized who was there. The girl in question blinked, visibly changing gears as she realized who was looking at her.

An array of emotions danced over her features: fear, shock, relief, trust. She finally seemed to decide as she flung her arms around his neck. "Took you long enough."

Barely given the time to wrap his arms around her waist, she already moved away.

"Nate." She said, turning on her heel to go to him.

Eliot followed her movements, eyes settling on the prone figure laid out on the floor. His heart clenched as the clipboard hit the ground with a loud clatter. Nate was laying there pale and unmoving with his arm a vivid red.

He moved quickly, squatting by the older man's side and checking his pulse. It was a little slow but steady. Breathing, that was a good sign.

"He just lost consciousness a couple of minutes before you came in," Parker answered his unasked question. She looked hesitant, not wanting to go into the rest. Not yet. Instead she looked imploringly to Eliot, "We've got to get him out of here. They're going to be back soon."

Eliot nodded, careful eyes studying Nate's face as he tried to make himself focus. He let one of his fingers trail over the line of his jaw, adding his thumb to gently turn his face. He looked like hell. So did Parker for that matter.

Reluctantly he pulled his hands away, running them over his own face as he tried to control the torrent of reactions battling for supremacy.

'Come on Eliot, focus. You gotta focus here. They're dependin' on ya,' he mentally told himself.

"Can he be moved?" He asked Parker out loud. It wasn't really an option but it would be good to know about any specific injuries to watch for.

"I think. He was walking earlier," Parker answered him, her voice firm and face almost void of all emotion now. It was game time and she was letting him take over. The problem with playing lone wolf for so long was that making plans for multiple people didn't come easy. That's why Nate usually held all the cards. Now it was was Eliot who needed to get them out. The original plan had not involved him having to haul a man taller than himself out without getting noticed.

Eliot looked at Parker while he tried to straighten everything out in his head. "What about you darlin'? You alright enough to get out of here on two feet?" His voice held concern as he gave her a thorough once over. "You gonna be able to get out of here if we need to split so I can deal with Nate here?"

A firm nod was his answer. He could tell she wasn't as well as he might like but for now he had to trust her judgment that she was healthy enough. He fished a small case from somewhere under his fake lab coat, offering it to Parker. The small thief took it, opening the case and slipping the earbud into place.

Temporarily satisfied Eliot changed his attentions to getting them out of here

"Hardison we've got a problem." Eliot growled into his com.

"You mean besides that I still can't get video feed in there? What's all this moving nonsense I'm hearing?" Hardison asked over the earbud.

"Nate's out cold and it doesn't look like he's gonna be getting up anytime soon. Tell me there's a plan B no one told me about." Eliot demanded.

"What plan B? Plan A was get in, distract them, grab the crew and get out. There is no plan B." Hardison squeaked.

"Well get a plan B and quick. You're the one sitting safely in the van there. We're sitting ducks." Eliot snapped, patience wearing thin faster than normal.

"I'm working on it, man. Until then improvise. Bust someone's head or something." Hardison suggested.

"Bust someone's head." Eliot muttered to himself in an annoyed tone. "I'm gonna bust someone's head when I get to the van." While he spoke he made a quick check over Nate to make sure there was nothing glaringly wrong.

"Alright now, there's no need to get v…"

"Can whatever it is Hardison. I'm getting us out of here. Just make sure the halls are clear." That said he shifted his weight and gripped Nate's wrist, the other slipping between his legs as he pulled the man up in a fireman's carry. He turned to look at the blonde who was waiting for orders. "Parker, slip out ahead of us and make sure no one's coming. It's better to play it safe. Sophie, get ready to clear out at a moment's notice. Hopefully this won't go south." Eliot ordered calmly into the earbud. There was no room for error here.

Before anyone could act Hardison's voice sputtered. "Y'all got company on the way. Woman in a lab coat's heading down the hall."

Eliot looked around the containment room desperately. There was nowhere to hide. And here he was with an armful of Nate.

"She gonna pass us by?" he asked quietly.

Hardison's voice was grim. "Incoming in 3, 2, 1."

A click was heard as the door pushed open.

The woman looked up, startled to see there was someone else in the room.

"Excuse me. This is a restricted area. Exactly what are you doing here?" Her voice was tight without any loose emotion.

Eliot slowly lowered Nate to the ground, careful as he set him down. He sent a quick look Parker's way which told her to be on guard but to look natural.

Wasting no time Parker backed away, successfully looking like she had just been trying to help the unconscious man. Hopefully she wouldn't be expected to talk too much. At least some of Sophie's lessons were working.

Straightening up Eliot sent the woman his most winning smile, pushing some stray hair from his face that had escaped his ponytail, "Nothing to worry about here ma'am. Just following some orders." His voice was chalked full of the good ol' boy charm.

She didn't look impressed. "This room is in a strictly classified zone. You shouldn't have even been able to get in here. I head this area. Who are you taking your orders from precisely?"

Eliot didn't miss a beat, instead looking at her confused. "Weren't you informed, ma'am? I was told the right people would be informed. The higher ups sent me in to check on the patients."

The woman still looked skeptical. Her eyes were narrowed and her mouth was set into a firm line. That wasn't a good sign.

He pressed a little more, "Sorry ma'am if this is unexpected. I had thought your guys were informed."

"What did you say your name was?" The woman demanded of him.

Whatever answer Eliot had died on his lips when the door came open with a bang. He instinctively moved so he was standing in front of Nate. He'd fight his way out if he had to. The idea of hitting a woman didn't much appeal to his home trained manners, particularly an older one, but it was that or surrender.

A tall man wearing a Colonel's uniform entered and Eliot didn't have to fake his wide-eyed stare. There with his hands behind his back, spine straight, shoulders squared with an air of authority was Alec Hardison.

Hardison completely overlooked the woman, eyes sternly meeting Eliot's.

"Williams," Hardison snapped. "Why are they still here? Didn't I say time was critical!"

"I… yes Sir. Sorry Sir," Eliot answered catching on quick. He didn't stop to wonder exactly where the ground nerd had gotten a uniform like that at such short notice.

"Don't sorry me. Get to your job." His 'superior' barked.

"Yes Sir," Eliot answered again, breaking eye contact and bending down again to pick up Nate.

The woman crossed her arms, turning a glare on Hardison. "And who may I ask are you?"

"Excuse me?" Hardison ask, his voice pitched and dripping accusation. "Are you questioning me madam? I thought this was supposed to be a top notch base. Don't you know anything? I shouldn't even have to answer to you."

"Indulge me, please," the woman said a little slower this time, visibly taken back and slightly unsure.

"Just to make this quick I'll tell you but don't think I won't be reporting the lack of carried information around here. I'm Colonel Jameson. This man here is Dr. Williams and was sent to take care of the subjects." Hardison told her, frowning all the while.

She began, "I wasn't told anything about…"

"Don't interrupt me miss and don't give me that look either. It's cause I'm half Chinese isn't it? You aren't used to seeing a man like me in authority and don't like taking orders from one. I see how it is. That is definitely going on my report." the colonel snapped.

"I didn't mean…" she stuttered.

"Uh-hm. Interrupting me again. Oh the Up and Ups are going to be hearing about this. Total discrimination and disrespect. You making note of all this Williams? I want a witness." Hardison spared a quick glance at him.

"Making note Sir," Eliot grunted, Nate back in the fireman's carry. He just knew the hacker was enjoying this.

"Now Colonel Jameson. I'm sorry about the mix-up. If you'll just let me contact…" the woman tried to make amends.

"There is no time for silly games here. I need to get these two taken care of." Hardison marched forward, seizing Parker by her arm and nudging her forward.

"Colonel, sir, all of this seems a little unorthodox. If you'll just let me…" The woman tried again.

"Are you questioning me again? There is no time woman! Don't you understand how critical this is?" Hardison pointed towards Nate. "We have to compare the girl. That man needs extra care. He's no good to the project dead and that's exactly what he's gonna be if you don't let me do my job. Do you want to be the one responsible for the whole thing falling apart?"

Shocked the woman shook her head no.

Hardison continued, "I didn't think so. I would ask for a gurney but there's not enough time to worry over it now. You'd probably just get lost on the way. Now clear out. Better yet come with us. I want to make sure there's no misunderstanding up front seeing as this place severally lacks in communication."

The woman walked with them to the front desk, giving the all clear sign.

Hardison spotted Sophie. He let himself have a subtle breathe of relief.

"Miss Kidd, one of the patients," he said letting her take over leading Parker out. As soon as Eliot and Sophie had safely made a get away with their 'patients' Hardison about faced.

He turned a hard look on the woman from before. They were away from the rest of the staff. "I have it from here. No questions. You will receive a full report later. Until then do not mention anything. I mean it. The word is there's been an information leak and someone's been talking to the enemy. You've been marked as trustworthy but we don't want to take any chances. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir," she replied, still a little shaken.

"Good woman. Now return to your post."

Seeing her turn to listen and smart enough to know she would eventually start asking questions Hardison made himself scarce as quickly as he could without drawing unwanted attention to himself.

He founded the team loaded into the van, ready and waiting. Eliot was at the wheel with the engine running, his fake ID visible so they wouldn't be questioned on the way out the main gate. No red flags had been raised and getting out was a thankfully quiet affair.

Sophie slid into the passenger seat next to Eliot, slipping a comforting hand over to pat his leg.

"He's going to be okay," she tried to assure him, not blind to the frantic glances he was subtly trying to cast towards the back of the van. "We got them out in time."

"Then how come he's not movin?" Eliot asked in a quiet voice.

Sophie sighed, not sure of that answer herself. She looked back observing the strange little group.

Nate had been laid out on a couple of blankets they kept in the van for emergencies, Sophie's doctor jacket from the con tuck under his head for a makeshift pillow.

Despite her usual distance, Parker was tucked close to Nate's side. She couldn't help but cling close to the man who risked so much for her. She grabbed at one of his hand for a minute then letting it go like she wasn't sure it was okay to touch him.

Hardison was still shaking from how close all of that had come to falling apart. He wasn't used to everything hinging on him, especially the lives of his friends, his makeshift family. He put a hand over Parker's as she released Nate's hand for the third time.

Sophie turned back to look at the road, pushing her own fears away for now. She'd take care of them for now, keep a straight face until she was somewhere she could let loose or at least know more definitely what might happen.

When she spoke again her tone left no room for argument. "Give them time, Eliot. They're both going to be okay. They have to be. He has to be."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: As usual I own absolutely nothing associate with the Leverage cast, characters, etc. There is no profit being made here.

Special thanks: First and always to my beta reader TinySprite who now only does an amazing job but also puts up with a lot of my babbling and helping me solidify the ideas I'm using here.

Also to everyone who took a minute to review my last chapter, thanks so very much. It's great to know someone is enjoying what I have going on here and I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. After this chapter things are about to get kind of rough for the team ;) .

Enjoy!

---

Pounding, pain, so tired.

The feeling of tender fingers pushing hair away from his forehead pulled Nathan Ford back into the world of awareness. Those same fingers trailed over his cheek. Something soft was settled beneath his body. It was a far cry from the cold tile floor he was expecting.

Safe. Secure. He felt at peace until images of his last moments of consciousness came flooding back. A startled gasp left his throat as his body jerked up, wild eyes scanning his surroundings. Where was Parker?

"Oh thank God," a feminine voice choked seconds before gentle arms found their way around his shoulders.

Nate stiffened at the unexpected movement, pulling away from the bodily contact. He expected cold, dispassionate hands and unforgiving straps.

"Oh Nate, I'm so sorry! I just, I wasn't thinking," was quietly said, the arms moving away. That voice…

The blurry world began to clear up as he stared, the dark figure taking shape and becoming a familiar person. "Sophie?" he asked confused. "What are you... Parker?"

Sophie smiled sadly, her voice shaky as she settled her hands in her lap.

"She's fine Nate. In fact last I saw she was using Eliot as a personal cushion," It was a weak joke but did its job as Nate visibly relaxed at the news. She was alright. The others would keep her safe.

He was still confused though. "What happened? We were in a cell… the people with the white coats..." He shifted his eyes around the room. What if this was a dream or another one of their experiments?

Soft fingers touched his face and he turned his startled eyes back to Sophie, "You're safe Nate, at home. What they did to you in there, all the injuries you and Parker had, they're being taken care of. As soon as we realized you two were missing we put together a rescue. I'm just sorry it took so long."

"The place?" He swallowed with doubt in his voice. His throat burned with the effort from lack of use. He couldn't shake the slight slur that had been in his words since he started speaking.

Sophie gave him a sympathetic look, "A research center, top secret type. Hardison got some details but they have cleared out by now. Our biggest concern was getting you two out. You've been unconscious since we found you a couple of days ago."

He was still unsure. If this was a trick it was one of the cruelest things the white coats had pulled but he wasn't ready to completely let his guard down just yet.

The fingers slipped from his face, instead settling on top of one of his hands. "You want me to say it again? You're safe. You're at home, in your room, in your apartment. The others are downstairs, just a raised voice away. We're going to be here as long as you need us."

Proof. He needed proof but didn't know how to ask it of her. He still felt so weak. Sitting up was more of a chore than it should be. She looked hurt. Were his thoughts that obvious to her?

"Sophie," he sighed. Was she his Sophie? Either way it hurt to see the disappointment on her pretty face. He wasn't sure how they could fake her being here, if they were messing with his head but he needed to know for sure. He needed something no one else could assume. To anyone doing research his and Sophie's past wasn't a hard thing to discover.

A sad smile pulled across her face. "I understand Nate. Really, you don't have to explain to me. You've been through a lot. From what we know about that place it's only natural that you're skeptical. Just know we're all going to be here whenever you come around. I'll always be here."

Her voice held a subtle flirtatious undertone he chose to overlook. She couldn't help how she felt anymore then he could help his changed feelings. What they could have been years ago was lost. They were both different people.

As he thought, her hand drifted up resting against the inside of his arm where he had pressed the needle in before.

"She told us what you did." Her voice was softer this time, concerned and approving. "It was very noble of you."

Nate pulled his arm from her grip, his own fingers wrapping over the bandaged area. "Not one of my best ideas but worth it," he muttered as he examined his arm. They had yet to see the result of that stuff, whatever it was. He didn't even know what to expect. Maybe nothing would happen. Maybe the dull ache that coursed through his entire body was all it would cause. A grimace pulled at his face. He had never been that lucky.

Hesitantly he looked up hoping to veil the fear he felt. Parker; he wanted to see her, needed to know that she was okay,"Can I see her? Parker I mean."

Ever graceful Sophie nodded her head and cleared her face of any signs of negative emotion. If she read his thoughts on his features he had no way of knowing.

"Of course. The others will want to know you are awake," She smiled faintly and offered a parting caress as she walked from his room making her way down stairs.

Nate watched her go. He had barely repressed a visible shudder before she made it out the door. He tried to stay alert, ready for whatever might come through the door. He still wasn't confident in his situation yet and the racking pain wasn't helping. It was taking all his willpower not to just slip back into oblivion.

Minutes passed and he had just about dosed off resting with his back against the headboard when he heard a ruckus on the stairs. His eyes were slower opening this time. He should have figured Parker wouldn't be sent in alone.

Nate barely had time to brace himself before Parker flung herself onto the bed, making quick work of arranging herself against his chest, squealing, "Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

He was knocked back from the impact but was too relieved to worry about the loss of breath. He stroked her hair instead of answering her muffled accusations, relieved at the sight of her, "There you are."

She was okay. A sense of relief flooded his chest, allowing him to relax a little more. Maybe this was real. Parker pulled back with a frown.

"Was still a stupid thing to do." She paused and her bright eyes softened. "But I'm glad you're okay. Silly Nate. Did you really think I was going to leave you? Even if you were mean."

"Besides man," another familiar voice chimed in. "you shoulda known the cavalry was on the way."

Nate shifted his charge so she was settled beside him, head on his shoulder. Hardison's mug came into view. Eliot was leaning back against the wall not far from the hacker. Sophie had hung back and was watching from the doorway.

Hardison continued, talking with his hands as he explained, "Turns out you had gotten into private territory of the Military mind. It was some kind of undercover base. Don't know why they targeted you and Parker. Though you would think if they were going to be running things under the table they'd have a really great security system, you know? Well except for a couple of rooms which were tight. I mean heck, compared to some stuff we pulled that thing was a cake walk. And when I say cake walk I mean..."

Nate furrowed his brow and interrupted. "Back up, military?"

The hacker nodded, continuing his ramble, "Oh yeah. We're talking unspoken ops here. I haven't had time to get into the specifics but..."

A large hand clamped over his mouth before anything else could be said.

"Not really what I'd call good timing," Eliot pointed out. He suddenly jerked his hand back with a glare and a look of disgust.

"Uhm hm, that's what you get for grabbing a man like that. Do it again and I'm gonna do more then lick you. Speaking of which you ain't tasting too pretty. I dunno what you've been in but it's called soap. S-O-A-P. Soap." Hardison admonished.

"Listen here geek boy. For one thing no one told you to be licking on folks to start with. For another do it again and it'll be the last thing you do because you aren't gonna have a tongue. That'll shut even you up for a while." Eliot growled, fixing him with a glare.

"Dude you don't even wanna know what I can say with these hands. Besides where do you get off telling me when to give information?" The hacker proudly waved his hands in the other's face, refusing to back down.

"It's this little thing I like to call tact. Didn't your Nana teach you manners?" Eliot stepped closer, taking the challenge.

Hardison took a step back from the hitter but returned the glare. "Don't talk about a man's Nana like that. I'll tell you a thing or two about..."

Nate settled back with a relieved laugh successfully ending the barter. The actions hurt more then he would have liked but he wouldn't take it back for anything in the world. God he hoped this was real.

Eliot and Hardison stopped at the sound, looking towards the team mastermind. Never one to miss an opportunity, Sophie smoothly slid between the two men while they were distracted.

"Really now boys, he should be relaxing, not be forced to listen to you two bicker like children. I swear you're worse than real brothers," She chided them. That got their attention back.

"At least I act my age," Eliot muttered crossing his arms over his chest though his eyes never left Nate for more then a brief second to glare at his teammate.

Hardison snorted, "More like your IQ."

"Don't start," Sophie warned with her gently commanding voice. "Not a word," she insisted as both opened their mouths to blame each other, Hardison even raising a hand to point at Eliot.

Nate held back his open laughter at their faces but was forced to let it out when he heard Parker snorted her amusement and openly giggle beside him. It was too much and Nate caved with her. He laughed harder at their dumbfounded expressions to his reaction. The burn in his chest from the laughter was discarded for the sake of amusement. It was incredible how much he missed this in so few days.

Sophie looked at the boys, shrugging her shoulders helplessly as she tried a little more successfully to hold back her mirth. It was contagious. Eliot looked down so his hair hid his face though the shaking shoulders said plenty.

Hardison didn't even try to hide it, shaking his head with a smile, "Man y'all just ain't right. None of you."

That only made it worse. As the laugher finally died down the three standing team members shared a relaxed look.

Parker stretched languidly at Nate's side, curling into a ball and snuggling into him. He had settled to rest against the pillows and shifted one of his arms to further accommodate her when bright eyes sprung open and a Cheshire cat smile pulled on her lips.

She sat up eying their little make shift family. "Hey Hardison, you know that thing you were showing me before? The watcha ma do it with the thing a ma bob? I wanna see it now. I think I get how it works."

Nate watched the way the way the hacker's eyes lit up with her suggestion. His smile changed when he met the blue eyes of the now forgotten hitter.

"Sure girl, anything you want. I'll even personalize it for you." Hardison agreed without even taking the time to think.

Parker nodded with a satisfied look on her face that almost guaranteed other motives. "Mind if Sophie sees?"

"That's alright Parker, I would rather…" Sophie started but never got a chance to finish her words.

"Please?" Parker asked again looking between them with imploring puppy dog eyes.

"I don't mind," Hardison shrugged. Anything to please Parker, especially after recent events. The girl was still too jittery and had only grown this excited when she learned that Nate had woken up. Getting her to stay in one place let alone still for the sake of healing her injuries was impossible.

"I don't know Parker. I mean I would love to, really, but someone needs to sit with Nate." Sophie offered with an apologetic note in her voice.

"It's alright Soph. I can look after him. You've been up here most of the day anyways so a break will do you good." Eliot volunteered with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Uhm…. Sure, why not." Sophie bit back a sigh and forced a gentle smile. How would she refuse?

Since their recovery from that place the team had been taking turns watching their unconscious boss. It had been a precaution in case something went wrong and so he wouldn't wake up alone. Eliot was right when he said she had spent most of the morning in the room.

"Let's go then." Parker chirped. She was too excited for someone going to look at a computer.

Nate watched the display in confusion as Parker sent him then Eliot a pleased look like she'd just done them a favor.

"Come on, come on," Parker clapped her hands at having gotten her way, ushering the others before she moved to offer Nate a hug.

"Don't sleep forever this time. Oh and I know something I'm not supposed to know," she sing-sang into his ear.

Nate blinked even more bewildered but caught the wink she flashed towards Eliot before bounding out the door with entirely too much energy.

He carefully propped himself up on his elbows and was staring at the now closed door when Eliot spoke up, "I said it once and I'll say it again. There's something wrong with that girl."

A light pink tint had covered Nate's cheeks and across the bridge of his nose. "Do you think she knows?"

"Nah," Eliot dismissed stealing the thief's former spot. Nate shifted his gaze to the long haired man by his side, something almost anxious in his eyes.

A slow hand rose to rest on Nate's cheek and he turned into the tender caress. His lips placed a hesitant kiss on Eliot's rough palm. This had to be real. If it did turn out to be some twisted experiment… No. It couldn't be. He wouldn't mentally survive if this was some kind of screwed up game.

Seeming to sense his unease Eliot shifted again, the hand cupping his cheek slipping to gently lift his chin. Soft lips met Nate's and the older man relaxed into it.

This was what he wanted, the kind of proof he had needed. No one knew about the couple, knew what had grown between them during their private moments.

A brief, chaste kiss against his lips and Eliot started to pull away. Nate caught his arm and pulled him closer again.

The strain of supporting all his weight on one arm left Nate shaking in his weakened state but he didn't dare release the hold he had on Eliot, give up the feel and taste of him against his mouth.

Answering the unspoken need a strong arm wrapped around his waist, the other across his shoulders and pulled Nate closer.

Too soon he was panting for air and released the long hair he had tangled between his fingers. Eliot watched him through half lidded eyes, a content smile pulled across his lips, "You know, I thought I was the one supposed to pull those types of stunts."

"Getting captured?" Nate asked as he settled back against the pillows.

"Playing hero to the team," Eliot stated, getting comfortable alongside him.

"You saved us didn't you?" Nate reminded him.

A sad look crossed Eliot's eyes, "A little late."

Nate let out a small smile, "We're both alive. That's all that matters."

Eliot snorted and shook his head slowly. He leaned over placing a kiss on Nate's brow, "Barely. Parker's got some injuries I don't even want to think about how they might've gotten there. You decided it was okay to take a two day nap and that's not even considering your injuries."

Nate pressed his eyes tight at the reminder. Despite not normally being a man for cuddling he couldn't resist shifting and bury his face against Eliot's broad chest.

"Pst, you missed you queue." Eliot joked in an attempt to lighten the mood while he wrapped Nate tight in his arms. He could deal with his own issues over their late rescue attempt later. Nate raised his head a little but made no comment.

"This is the part where you say it's all gonna to be okay now and start getting better. Of course you realize that you aren't going to be allowed out of the bed for a while." Eliot filled in. He used his hand to settle Nate back down, fingers gently stroking though tangled curls.

"I refuse to stay in bed." Nate mumbled though his heart wasn't in it.

Eliot suppressed the urge to roll his eyes, instead saying, "Right. Just don't be surprised when no one listens to you."

Nate did roll his eyes but didn't bother to argue over the fact. For one thing it would be futile at this point seeing as he had no ambition of actually getting up and for another he frankly didn't have the energy for it.

Instead he focused on the warmth of the body beneath him, the feel of the course fabric of Eliot's shirt against his cheek. Under their own accord his fingers closed over some of the material. He could hear the soothing rhythm of his lover's heart thumping under his ear. The reassuring sound put him at ease and he let his heavy eyelids slide shut without a fight. For the first time since he had woken up he felt completely safe.

Eliot's talented fingers continued to work though his curls; ever so slowly they slipped to his neck and started to work the tense muscles there.

"You like that?" Eliot asked feeling the way Nate went slack under his administrations.

"Uh-hm," was the sluggish reply. It wasn't even a word so much as a muffled throat sound.

Suspicious, the hitter asked, "Nate, you're not trying to fall back to sleep on me are ya?"

Another throat sound was his answer, this one just as listless only negative.

Eliot wavered for a minute on what to do. He knew from experience that unconsciousness didn't necessarily exactly equate to getting rest but on the same note Nate had been out for two days. Unless he wanted medical equipment to be involved, which the hitter highly doubted after the military fiasco, he needed to actually get some nourishment into his system soon; preferably via food and water. He was just going to make himself sick otherwise.

Then again sleeping was the body's natural method of healing and this level of fatigue might just be a sign Nate was recovering. It was highly possible that any sleep he got after this point would be the most honest rest he had gotten for a majority of the week.

A sigh escaped Eliot's lips. He was torn here but something had to be done, "Nate, you with me?"

A noise escaped the man curled against his chest but it honestly couldn't be called a word.

Eliot pulled his hand away from the back of his partner's neck. He gently pushed on a shoulder. "Come on buddy, you gotta wake up."

A definite sound of protest was heard this time.

Eliot continued on, "Nate, come on now. I know you're tired but you've gotta work with me here. I don't think you want to be hooked to an IV anytime soon."

That got his attention at least. Nate shifted from his comfortable position enough to glare.

Eliot met the sleep-blurred eyes apologetically. He felt guilty about what he had said but it was true. "You need to drink some water before you drift off, get something edible in you."

Nate stubbornly shook his head at the suggestion. His stomach had tightened dangerously at the mention of food.

"Not now," he argued. His words were still a little slurred, worse now that he was half asleep.

The other man pressed, "It'll only take a minute. I can slip down to the kitchen and…"

Nate shook his head again. The fingers clenching at Eliot's shirt tightened, "Don't wanna be left alone. Others can't come."

Eliot didn't know how to answer that. He couldn't very well leave Nate sitting in the bed by himself after such a request, even just for the few minutes it would take to get a glass of water and a slice of bread. If he called the others up Nate couldn't maintain the position he was in without questions being raised. The fact his sleep addled brain would let him think enough to comment on him not wanting the team meant he intended to still keep their relationship a secret. It also meant he didn't want to give up the comfortable arrangement he had put himself in.

Those hazy eyes stared at him expectantly, clearly fighting to stay open and Eliot knew he couldn't help but surrender.

"I'll make a deal with you. I'm dead serious about it though Nathan." Eliot used his entire name to make sure he understood that. "I'm gonna let you go back to sleep for a few hours. But you owe me. When you wake up, if I don't wake you up myself, you're going to drink some water and let me make you something easy on your stomach. Whatever I make you will eat. Got it?"

Nate smiled and nodded. Settling back down he reached for Eliot's hand that had been working through his hair before and slipped his fingers between the other man's. It only took him a couple of minutes to slip back into oblivion.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Seriously, I really wished I owned this show but obviously I don't. Or the characters, or anything actually associated with the television show Leverage for that matter.

Author's Note: First let me give an extra special thanks to my wonderful beta reader TinySprite who is completely awesome in so many ways and I owe so many thanks to her for it that I can't even begin to cover my debt *bows humbly* Oh and on that note, the bits about the ambulance and forward are actually all thanks to her. That's how brilliant she is! I just planned the outcome.

Oh and please _don't forget to leave a review!_ I want to hear what you guys think and know if you're enjoying the story or not. I take all comments and always appreciate offered advice. The more I think someone is enjoying it the faster I update if that happens to bribe anyone.

Thanks for reading!

---

---

"Man sometimes I even impress myself," Hardison crooned. He was settled in a single chair with his laptop perched on a table less then an arm's length away, a full bottle of orange soda right beside it and the clicker in his hand. He continued, "I mean seriously, do you guys have an idea how hard this stuff was to get into? I don't think the President has this kind of access! I ain't even sure we're talking American ops and if we are things are a lot more hinky then we thought. Whoever it is though has got plenty to hide, believe me. They got some real creature features going on and I'm hoping it's not from tax payer money."

Eliot rolled his eyes from where he had sat on the larger of the two couches, arms crossed over his chest with feet propped and crossed at the ankles on the table near the laptop. Like everyone else he hadn't exactly been told what this little get together was about.

The hitter huffed out, "You gotta point or are ya gonna to spend all our time here proving what a geek you are?"

Hardison looked like he honestly wanted to stick his tongue out at the group muscle but instead pointed his clicker towards the screens and made a display come up.

"Geek power baby. It got me where I needed to be. You see I kinda figured some of this info might be useful to know given all too current events. I don't think our not so friendly buds are ready to give up on their playmates quite yet."

Sophie sent the hacker a warning look for his bad phrasing but didn't say a word on the subject from where she was accommodated on the smaller couch. Neither Nate nor Parker was present at the little impromptu get together but that didn't mean they were totally out of hearing range.

Hardison pushed his palms together and bowed his head in a mock apology before continuing his would be lecture, "Obviously when doing experiments you're trying to achieve something. Same can be said for these guys. From the looks of things they've been looking for their, uhm, unwilling participants anywhere they can get them. The records basically say they spotted Parker and assumed she was alone. When they tried to get at our girl Nate interfered so was taken along for the ride."

Eliot's eyebrows drew together, "Wait a minute. So you're sayin' it was just bad luck they got taken? Wrong place, wrong time?"

"Pretty much," Hardison shrugged at the doubtful tones. "Seems like there aren't a lot of people signing up to be willing lab rats; go figure. The bad guys saw what they thought was an easy target and went for it. People go missing all the time and no one questions it. Since no one supposedly would notice their absence, the Evil Science League wouldn't feel the need to make it look like they were dead. So basically…"

The sound of rough coughing interrupted the words that would have followed. Three pairs of eyes turned automatically towards the commotion.

Nate was standing the bottom of the staircase, one hand over his mouth and the other braced on the railing for support. He cast listless eyes towards the group watching him and unsteadily pulled his hand back to look more stable than he felt. He didn't like feeling this weak while under their scrutiny. His eyes flicked towards the multiple screens and he frowned at what he saw.

"What's…" Nate stopped long enough to clear his throat when his voice came out a little more cracked than he liked, "What's going on in here?"

Hardison took the moment to look guilty, a quick click turning the screens blank.

"Nothing you need to worry about Nate, just a little recon." Eliot spoke up. He had shifted so his elbow rested on the back of the couch and he could see his lover.

Nate honestly didn't look like he even needed to be standing, let alone traveling down a staircase. He also didn't look particularly convinced with the quick explanation, "Recon on what?"

"Just looking into some potential jobs," Sophie chimed in with a smooth voice.

The mastermind's suspicion hadn't been eased away, "I didn't know we were looking into taking clients."

"Nate," Sophie answered in a soft, breathy voice meant to comfort, "It was just to pass time, really. "

He moved carefully forward, stopping only when he was close enough to lean against the back of the couch braced on crossed arms. Nate gave the present members of his team a quick glance to gauge their faces and slowly shook his head. "Sorry, I'm not buying it."

Sophie frowned, a look of concern marring her pretty features, "Nate, you should be in bed. We can take care of this."

"I don't even know what this is," He pointed out, choosing to overlook the bed comment. There was no need in starting a pointless argument.

"All the more reason to let us handle it," Sophie started gently, though her tone was becoming firmer at the end.

Eliot and Hardison shared a look. They knew Sophie was fighting a loosing battle.

Having taken the brunt of the physical injury, Parker was slow to recover. It didn't help that she refused to accept that jumping off buildings wasn't considered a relaxing activity. Nate was the real problem. He looked the worse for wear, his skin ashen and his stomach constantly being disagreeable. Parker was practically glowing in comparison.

Where Parker had been getting better, he seemed to be getting weaker with every passing day. His breathing was too shallow. The natural temperature of his body had plummeted, falling once or twice to dangerous levels. A majority of his day was spent sleeping.

It didn't help that Nate refused to acknowledge a ban to bed when he had the energy to get up. He had been getting stir-crazy up there when he actually managed to stay awake**. **Incidentally that stubbornness on such matters is most likely how Nate ended up downstairs to begin with. Obviously he was in one of his obstinate moods.

Having made that trip they highly doubted there would be any amount of coaxing that could get him back to his bedroom.

As predicted Nate just shook his head again. He was sick, not an idiot. They were trying to cover something which meant it was either incredibly dangerous or involved something he would be uncomfortable for them to get mixed up with.

With that in mind Nate continued on their small argument, "Sophie, you do remember that I know your con voice right? I know when you're lying to me."

The woman in question looked indignant but couldn't deny it. Instead she turned sharp eyes onto Eliot and Hardison respectively for them to say something.

"Save it," Nate decided for them. "If it's too boring you can be pleased in the fact I'll probably nod off."

Not waiting for the conformation on what they were up to he moved in front of the couch where he plopped down with less grace than he liked. Slumping back with his eyes closed he took a moment to catch his breath before shifting forward, elbows resting on splayed knees. The movement caused his leg to brush against the man's beside him.

It earned a critical once over from the hitter. Despite not looking pleased, however, Eliot didn't bother to argue with Nate at this point. He would have figured it out sooner or later otherwise so that might as well let him know what was going on. It'd save a lot of time and subterfuge in the long run.

Hardison's lips formed a tight line at Nate settled on the couch. He wasn't exactly comfortable going over the information with their boss here. He hadn't intended for him to be present. At least Parker wasn't.

….Speak of the devil…

Parker slipped into the room seemingly out of nowhere, wide eyed but anxious as she settled on the arm of Sophie's couch.

"If Nate gets to stay then I do too," She insisted, shrugging small shoulders at the looks she received, "I've been listening anyways. I know more than he does."

Hardison hesitated and looked at Parker and Nate, "You sure wanna be here for this? I mean some of this stuff… We were going over you guys' kidnapping adventure."

Nate took a deep breath. He had been afraid it was something like that and he definitely didn't want his team going into that particular situation aimed for any kind of revenge. Determined he met Hardison's eyes, "I need to know exactly what's going on."

"I'm just sayin, some of this stuff isn't pretty," Hardison insisted, swallowing heavily. He knew what was in the files having been the one to look them up and some of it was, was well downright graphic. He didn't figure they needed anymore reminders of their short stint as guinea pigs. He cast pleading looks towards the other team members.

Eliot had to agree with Hardison at least on that much. "Nate maybe you and Parker ought to…"

"I'm not a child and I'm not a damn mental invalid. I can handle this." Nate snapped. He scrubbed his hands over his face in the awkward silence that stretched over the room as a result.

"Just…" Nate said through a puff of air as he shoved hair away from his eyes and licked at his chapped lips, "I'm sorry. I just need to see this, need to know what all this is." He emphasized his point by making a sweeping gesture with his hands at _this, _"I can't just sit around and do nothing. I have to know what I'm working with. If you want to get involved in this I insist on remaining informed."

This way at least he would have some control over what his team was doing and could hopefully stop things before they went too far. He appreciated what they were trying to do but didn't want them ending up tied into this mess.

"Might as well go on, not like they wouldn't catch on eventually anyways," Eliot told the hacker though from the look in his eyes they shared the same opinion.

Hardison looked to Sophie, waiting for her to object but she just shrugged in surrender. He slowly looked at Parker who was staring steadily at Nate, "Like I said if Nate's staying then so am I."

"Yeah, I was afraid of that." Hardison said in a defeated tone. This was so not what he had in mind when gathering this information.

"Right, okay then," he gave in. He turned back to the screen and got situated in chair again before bringing the images from before back up.

"Isn't that the layout of the base we got Parker and Nate out of?" Sophie asked softly, recognizing the floor plan.

"Exactly except I learned a whole lot more about what was going. A little bang, a little boom and bipty bopity boo while I was in." Hardison explained, his voice closer to normal as he went into work mode.

"But we're out so why do we want back in?" Parker asked with brows drawn low over her eyes.

"We're not. I just wanted an easy way to ease into this mess and explain the layout. Before we were just focused on the holding areas. See this room here?" He asked pointing it out with an orange laser pointer, "This is where they did the main experimental procedures. Some really messed up stuff has gone on in there."

"We already knew they were experimenting though." Parker and Nate were more then enough proof of that. "What exactly were they trying to do?" Sophie asked.

Hardison chewed on his bottom lip for a second, resolutely focused on the screen. He really didn't like them being here for this, "Oh you know, a little of this and that. Don't you guys ever watch horror movies? Not thrillers, totally different genre despite common misconception. I mean the classic Lon Chaney stuff where…

"Quit skipping around the subject. What were those bastards trying to do?" It was Eliot who snapped this time.

Another stretch of silence followed while Hardison rubbed at the back of his neck before finally answering, "Create super soldiers. They were looking to produce a serum that would basically make someone unstoppable. Sorta like the Terminator without all the metal. We're talking needing less sleep, not needing as much substance like food and stuff to survive, enhanced seeing, hearing, you name it. It's like a bad Sci-Fi flick come to life."

"But what did that have to do with me and Nate? I'm not a fighter and he's too old to be one of those movie guys." Parker asked, not even considering the insult contained in the words. "I mean Eliot looks much more like the type. He's got the hair, the muscles, a great butt, the…" She trailed off when she realized everyone was staring at her, "What?"

Hardison shook his head. He thought he heard Eliot snort and mutter something about her not being right.

"Nah, doesn't work like that. It's all chemical and how a subject's body is likely to react. The rest can come later." Hardison continued in his explanation. He clicked again bringing up different pictures on each of the screens. They showed test subjects from a variety of ages, ethnic groups, gender and build. He focused on the report instead of seeing how the images affected his friends. There were reasons he hadn't wanted them to join the pow-wow and they were coming up.

"The chemicals they used are a hard combination to make so they were choosy on their test subjects. Most of them were, uhm, most were put through a variety of tests to see how they stood up to the more common side affects before they brought out the big guns."

He pushed the clicker again bringing up images of a more advanced group of patients. They were connected to a jungle of test wires, attached to various machines and some even being forced into awkward positions. Hardison clicked again trying to clear the screens of the pictures and ended up bringing up a video clip instead by accident in his rush. He heard a sharp intake of breath behind him.

The display showed an unconscious Parker strapped down to a metal table. She had been stripped down. Almost every inch of her body had some kind of medical equipment attached to it, readings from the multitude of blinking machines monitoring every breath and muscle twitch.

From where she was balanced on the arm of the couch Parker whimpered and made an attempt to curl in on herself, slipping off the couch arm and sliding next to Sophie. The older woman pulled the small blond closer, arms protectively around her thin frame.

Nate stiffened and stared at the display through wide, guilt filled eyes even as Hardison finally managed to get the screens to blank out. At hearing her whimper so close to him Nate visibly flinched, eyes screwing tightly shut.

Eliot looked from where Sophie had Parker handled to Nate. He had known this was a bad idea. Without a moment to consider his actions he slipped his arm over the cushion behind Nate, using his other hand to gently force the man to ease back.

"Okay, no more visual aides," Hardison decided out loud. "Trust me when I say it only gets worse from there."

He looked over his teammates, waiting for things to settle again. This had 'WRONG' written all over it but there was nothing to be done about it at this point. Instead he chugged some orange soda while things got back under control. It was still his job to fill in information. They needed to know what he had found out.

Taking a shaky breath Nate focused on the youngest male in their group, taking the silently offered comfort from Eliot.

"Why Parker? From what I saw… from what happened in that room the shot had been meant for her. Why use her?" Nate tried to clarify.

"That's where things get interesting, or more disturbing, depending on how you see it. Compliments of her age, flexibility, current health and mental state, creepy dudes decided that girly here was a perfect candidate for the serum," Hardison passed his eyed over towards Parker, giving her a wink in hopes of making her feel better.

"She passed all their chemical tests with flying colors. Theoretically she should have been ideal. That's not saying much though. The others they tested that stuff on…" He shook his head again, "Let's just say the results weren't always pretty. So far they've failed to create their unstoppable soldier."

"Of course there's more," Hardison added after a beat, voice tight with nerves, "Most subjects who were exposed to the serum responded negatively within a few hours. Like horrible, immediate deaths or by lashing out violently. Some of the others just lost it, went into a frenzy and attacked whoever they were with. None of the results were exactly pretty. That's why Nate was left in the room with Parker after the heroics. While they were adjusting their equipment they wanted to see how he responded to something living around him."

Nate's face was almost gray when he heard the news, "You mean I could be a threat to all of you?"

"Well that's the thing. Your results aren't exactly normal. In fact they aren't precedent in the other results." Hardison looked over Nate, clearly hesitant to say any more.

"Just say it Alec," Nate's voice was resigned this time.

"There's nothing to say. Your reaction is unique, like I said. Nothing here really lends to a pattern. Your body isn't reacting in the norm. You've outlived most of the subjects but are too weak to be harmful. No one knows what to expect, even those freaky science dudes," Hardison looked thoughtful for a moment, "Man, if it's any consolation, it must be killing them not to have any intake on…" He looked around and noticed a series of glares he was receiving. He chuckled tensely and held his hands up in surrender, "My bad. I was just trying to lighten the atmosphere."

Nate swallowed the bile that tried to chase its way up his throat with the news. He pushed himself up with the determination to put some distance between himself and the rest of the group. He could have hurt them, still could…

It was too much to handle right now. When he made it to his feet he was forced to grasp at air for balance, his equilibrium shot from standing too quickly. The world was spinning again, his body refusing to move like he ordered it to. Instead he was swaying and fighting for stability.

Eliot bolted up from the couch and caught Nate with hands under his arms just as the older man stumbled forward.

"Spots, why the hell is there spots," Nate demanded weakly as he crumbled against the cushioning Eliot was providing.

* * *

Eliot came back downstairs huffily shoving his hair out of his face as he dug into his pocket for a hair band. He found his teammates still waiting anxiously on the couch for news.

Managing to get his hair back and out of his way he claimed his seat from before. The hitter settled into it with a barely suppressed groan.

"Alright, Nate's settled in bed with Parker keeping watch. He's sleeping it off," He informed them, his voice echoing too hard in his own ears against the stony silence that had stolen over the room.

He buried his face in his hands and took a few calming breaths. This was so not good in so many ways.

After a pause it was Sophie who finally spoke up, "But he's going to be okay? I mean surely it was just the shock that got to him." She had intended it to be a comment but her words came out instead like a hopeful question.

"Man, of course he's going to be okay. He's Nathan Ford. Nothing stops that man. He's like a bull dog when it gets its teeth on something, ain't nothing turning him loose until he's ready," Hardison said though his words lacked the enthusiasm needed to make them believable.

They all saw the situation for what it was but none of them wanted to admit it.

Eliot took a few more breathes before pulling his hands away from his face. Somebody had to say it.

"What he needs is help," He forced his voice to keep an even tone.

"We're doing everything we can," came a soft reply from the woman on the other couch.

"I know that Sophie, and it's not enough. He's been getting worse everyday and all but passed out down here. The moment I got him to that bed he was lost to the world. He's worse off then I've ever seen him. We've started having trouble actually waking him up, you guys know that much. He can't keep anything in his stomach most of the time and…" Eliot shook his head and stubbornly squeezed his eyes shut, fighting off the emotions desperately clawing to reach to surface.

Finally, he could continue, "He needs a doctor. We, we gotta take him to the hospital. There's no other way around it."

"And say what? A mad scientist kidnapped our boss and injected him with super juice? We don't even know what that stuff is!" Hardison argued. He had been pacing while he listened to the hitter's words and didn't like what he was hearing. He added a little more quietly, "Besides, you know he hates hospitals."

"We know that he's dying," Eliot growled back meeting his eyes with a hard look.

Sophie gasped at the theory, hand flying to cover her mouth as her eyes went misty.

"He's not…" Hardison tried to disagree, sinking into one of the chairs in denial.

"I'm not a doctor but I do know a little more then basic physical aide. There's too much going wrong and we can't control it. He's acting like someone whose been exposed to a poison dose in the worst way. You've seen him Hardison. He's not getting better," Eliot's words were hard, clipped. His eyes were a little too bright for him to doubt a word coming out of his mouth.

Hardison stuttered, searching frantically for anything that would contradict what the hitter said.

Sophie blinked back the tears threatening to spill out of her eyes before she spoke. Someone needed to take charge. With a lot of effort she managed a resolute voice, "So we get a doctor then. An overnight emergency clinic. We won't be questioned as much there."

Eliot gave her a grateful look for taking over. He had been struggling over a thin line as it was and he wasn't sure he could try to comfort them and keep his own honest reactions at bay for long. At some point the emotional detachment he had prided himself on had flown out the window and now he was left fighting to hold all the pieces together.

"Looks like Tom Baker flunked rehab just to collapse out of the blue. It'll at least give them something to look into. I'll have us a full cover story by time we get there." Sophie continued in a cool voice that contradicted the bleary look in her eyes.

At least by using Nate's rehab cover from before the doctor could account for what damage the former alcohol abuse might have caused. It also served to give him an identity so none of this would go into Nate's medical records.

She turned her eyes to Eliot, fiddling with the edges of her hair to control nervous hands. "You're going to have to take up the Mark identity again. Play little brother so we'll have a link for emergency information." Getting his nod of conformation she looked to Hardison. "Make sure Eliot's ID is going to hold up, double check Nate's. No one should be probing that deep but we don't need anything to go wrong and were sure to have our fair share of enemies lurking out there."

Eliot stood to his feet with chewed nails biting into his palms. "Right. We gonna give him a while to catch up on his rest or are we going to go ahead and make the call for help?"

Sophie tugged at the dark strands tangled in her fingers thoughtfully. "The sooner the better," she decided.

"You make the call, I'll take care of him," Eliot nodded as he made his way up the stairs.

----------

It started in the ambulance. Everything seemed all right at first, the paramedics questioning Eliot about his 'brother's' collapse. That's when 'Tom' jerked on the gurney, one hand scrambling to clutch at the brunette's. His vital stats went haywire, with the medical professional snapping out a curse.

As he worked to save Tom's life, the driver seemed to go faster, although to Eliot it seemed time slowed down. As soon as they arrived, Tom was rushed to the ER, vitals still dropping. Eliot was shoved aside, told that he couldn't go any further, that they'd inform him as to what went on as soon as they could.

The last thing Eliot saw before those doors closed was Nate somehow managing to make direct eye contact with him. The fear in his eyes tore at the hitter in a way he didn't know was still possible. Eliot's body froze, even as his mind screamed at him to rush forward, to stay at the other's side. He murmured to himself, "Oh god Nate...."

------------

In the ER itself, doctors and nurses were rushing to save the patient. Nate had been shoved back down from his attempt to sit up, an air mask over his face. Despite the obvious panic around him, he felt strangely distant from it.

A dull ringing in his ears was drowning out their harried voices. It was getting harder to breath, his lungs seeming to slow down of their own accord. An annoyingly bright light was waved in front of his eyes, a young doctor trying to talk to him. Poor man must have been new, he couldn't fully hide the panic in his eyes at the thought of losing someone.

Nate stared at him for a minute, confused. Now, why was he here again? He couldn't seem to remember. Where was Eliot? The mastermind turned his head to politely ask a nurse to get him, or at least he tried to. Nothing in his body seemed to respond to him, in fact it felt like he was trying to relax.

His shirt got ripped open and he would have grimaced if he'd been able to. He liked this shirt! The doctor pressed down on his chest roughly, trying to feel maybe? Nate wasn't sure. Hey, the lights were getting dimmer. Maybe someone else had noticed how annoying they were.

His body jerked for some reason, but he couldn't feel it. Maybe this wasn't his body? Maybe this was a dream? Yeah...a dream. Nate liked that idea for some reason, letting his suddenly heavy eyes close. He let himself drift off. That ringing was going away too, that was great. This was all a dream and when he woke up, Eliot would be there to chide him into eating something again.

Just a dream....

In the real world, machines let out a shrill monotone noise. Nurses and doctors looked at each other, disbelief clear on their faces. A doctor held a pair of electric paddles in his hands, nervously shouting, "Clear!"

Once that command was given, he shocked the patient again, but got no response. He got ready to do it a third time, but an older doctor stopped him. They exchanged quiet words, the younger clearly wanting to give it another try. Finally though he gave in, releasing the paddles to a nurse.

The older doctor called the time, remorse heavy in his voice. Not all patients could be saved, and this one hadn't seemed to have had a chance.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I don't own Leverage, the characters, etc and am in no way associated with the actors, writers, tv show in general. This all fiction and written for fun and practice, no money is involved. _

_Thank you so much to everyone who took the time to read and review. I apologize for the delay in this chapter, hopefully updates will be faster though since college was the delay and I can only cross my fingers and hope for the best._

_Also, remember that all advice and comments are not only useful, but welcome with open arms. Reviews feed the flames of my inspiration and I want to see and Inferno blazing, lol._

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

  
_

'_Breathe, just breathe and you're going to make it through this,_' Those were the words Eliot had been forcing through his mind as he tried to hold the shattering pieces of his world together. He needed to focus, to concentrate on the others around him.

When the doctor had emerged so soon he knew it had to be really good news or the worst kind. The awkward, sorrowful words that had followed struck harder than it should have.

He had done the only thing he could in the circumstance. Shut down and make sure the remainder of their rag tag team got home safely. He'd put them first, make sure they were okay, then he'd worry about himself. It's the only way things could work.

So now he moved around the apartment complex and threw himself into security, checking every little detail he could think of. He had to make sure no one else was vulnerable and that they were all going to be okay.

------------------

Hardison finished the set up for his computers, looking around at what he was dubbing his new office with a hollow sense of pride. It had taken a few hours to painstakingly move and reconnect everything by himself but then, that was the point wasn't it? He wanted the distraction, needed it even.

As long as he didn't think about it too long he didn't have to acknowledge the facts. Hell, he practically lived in the virtual world where things happened like they were supposed to and everybody got a second chance or at least a 'Continue' when a character died. No, not dead. Temporarily failed. Nobody dies in virtual reality. Nobody dies so nobody is dead, it's simple. It's logic and that's something that can't be argued.

And Nate, of all people, certainly wasn't dead. He was the center of their little group, the key to keeping things together because they needed him that way. He was the man with the plan and the one who made sure everything ran how it was supposed to or come back with an even better way to get it done. He saw the big picture, made it brighter and clearer than it ever ought to be to anyone. The team was still together which meant, naturally, that he wasn't gone; otherwise how would they still be a team? It just didn't work.

So Nate was alive and no one was going to tell him different. The whole death in a hospital thing was probably a ruse because he had learned something. Yeah that was it. They just had to be patient and at any time now he would be calling them through some secret line and giving them the play by play on what needed to be done. Maybe it would take a few days even. It must be something big, the con Nate was working on. He would need the time to get the details straight in his head and until then he needed them to go on with their lives so no one got suspicious.

Men like Nathan Ford didn't die on hospital tables. They just didn't. It's not how the world worked. That was for ordinary men and no one ordinary could have had, no _have_ as mind like Nate's.

He was like Mr. Fantastic, the reclusive genius leading his band of wayward heroes.

Or better still, he was like Superman. To anyone who didn't know better he looked like a mild mannered if not hopeless man who didn't care about anything beyond his front doorstep. Cross him or let him know you hurt someone innocent though, he was there in a flash ready to take on the bad guys and easily dodging metaphorical bullets as he achieved one impossible scheme after another.

They could call him Super Ford!

A laugh ripped through his throat at the visual the comparison caused. Nate in spandex, tights, and that long flowing cape with his hands perched on his hips in that classic pose and an iconic 'N' plastered across his chest. Definitely would have to do something about his hair to pull that look. Maybe get some more muscle tone too.

The image only added to the hilarity of the situation. Nate bulked up and in that outfit with the wind blowing somewhere around for dramatic affect.

When Nate got back he was going to have to paint him a new picture. It was all a big con. Good old Nate. He had fooled them all, even him.

It was insane. He was laughing so hard that he had to place a hand on the desk to keep from leaning too far forward and knocking off his laptop. It was impossible to tell just when the laughter started to twist into harsh sobs.

Hardison made himself accept the thought pattern that everything really was all a game, no matter how absurd it was. He couldn't believe that Nate was really gone for good, wouldn't. Not until there was no way left to deny it.

------------------

Parker sat silently looking out into the dark city. Her mind was flitting from one place to another and wouldn't settle. She was puzzled and kind of scared. Deep down, somewhere in a place she had forgotten existed long ago, she felt like crying. But the tears refused to come.

She shifted forward so her chin could rest on her raised knees and tightened her arms around her ankles.

Maybe something really was wrong with her. She should be able to cry. Everyone cried when they lost someone they loved. That's what you were supposed to do but she was all tear-ed out. She must have used too many up when she was young.

That Nate actually pulled out such an emotion was what scared her: love. Not the weird kind of love someone talked about when they wanted to get you in bed either or even the type that led to fun little kisses. Not the fake kind where someone said they would be your mommy or daddy just so the government would give them the money to spend on new clothes and various cares for themselves. This was different. It was a special, safe kind of love that made her feel wanted and secure. The kind of love that meant someone wanted her just for her because they really did care. She hadn't even realized it was there until she had gotten back home and Nate wasn't there.

Home. There was another one of those words that was new. Most of her life had been all about jumping from one place to another. It had always been a new temporary foster care house, so called adoptive parents, or her running when things became too much to handle. She was used to skipping out and disappearing, not settling into one place long enough to know what other motives those around her might be harboring. She never stuck around long enough to become attached.

Then here she was in these apartments and she felt all kinds of wanted and right. It was like she actually belonged there, belonged with them. She finally understood those stupid things that said 'Home is Where the Heart Is' because no matter if it was here or the old blown up offices she was at home with her family. Because that's what they were to her. For the first time in her life she had a real family.

Nate was the dad. Sophie was the mom. That made her, Hardison and Eliot the kids. Eliot was the protective older brother she had always wanted and Hardison was… Hardison.

Perfectly normal family. Just like those she used to see on the TV when she was supposed to have been in school.

Except Dad wasn't with Mom so she supposed they were kind of estranged. In fact Dad was having a not-so-secret, despite what they thought, secret thing with her protective brother…which was all kinds of weird but kind of cute even if they thought everyone was too stupid to catch on. So would that make Eliot her Uncle instead of her brother? Because Dad shouldn't be having a thing with her brother. And Hardison made her kind of tingly sometimes; he made her tummy flutter in a way a brother isn't supposed to so he couldn't really be counted as a brother either. He was like… she didn't know what but she liked whatever he was.

She took in a deep breath while trying to organize all of that in her head. It was exhausting to try and unknit all those strings. Maybe it was better just to say they were family and she liked her family the way it was, screwy and all.

Now it didn't matter. Nate was gone and it was all her fault. He had gotten killed trying to take care of her. She ruined the family and it was only a matter of time before the others caught on and wanted her gone. Eliot was going to hate her. She would hate her if she was him. They should all hate her because this was all her fault.

It seemed like every family she became a member of eventually fell apart in some way or another unless they got rid of her. Even the mean ones seemed better off once she was gone because she wasn't there to be a burden anymore and tempt them into doing not nice things. So many people had done those types of things to her and no one else she knew so she had to be the cause of it all. Maybe she just wasn't meant to have a family.

She tightened her arms around her ankles and tried to cry. She felt like crying. Her chest and throat felt too thick with the emotions trying to choke out of her but nothing was coming out. Finally she gave up. No matter how hard she squeezed her eyes she just couldn't cry.

------------------

Sophie made her way up the stairs and hesitated for a second before letting herself into Nate's room. She leaned against the door as it closed with a soft click. Everything looked so normal, like he was going to walk in any moment. It was orderly but had the distracted chaos of someone intending to be back. The bed even still looked slept in. It was hard to believe that just hours earlier he had been sleeping there peacefully under the same delusion as everyone else that everything was going to be fine.

It wasn't fine though and it would be a long time before it would be fine again, if ever. Being here was making her control slip. How long had it been since she had honestly reacted to something?

Desperate for something to focus her, she walked across the room, scooping up an abandoned shirt from a cushioned chair. It was a mistake, she realized, when the fabric was pulled close. It still smelled of his cologne and just a hint of lingering aftershave. Given any other circumstance it would have been easy to over look, but with him gone…

She blinked back the burn behind her eyes and stepped back, slowly letting herself sink onto the bed. Everything was finally starting to set in and she wasn't liking the result. It hurt with a real, genuine pain she hadn't acknowledged in years. It had been so long that she had honestly forgotten what a legitimate reaction felt like.

With a tentative sigh she pulled the too large shirt over her small frame and tried to surround herself with what was left of him. When that wasn't enough, she fell against the rumbled sheets, face buried in the pillows. Her shoulders shook as the first tears came. A swallowed gasp was smothered and she curled her body tight. She remembered now why she had deliberately forgotten how to feel, why she had gone so long without really letting anyone get close. It was hard enough to lose someone to begin with. But to lose someone she had held so dear…

She chocked on a sob and pulled tighter into herself. Trembling hands dug into the tear dampened pillows, clutching one close as she desperately tried to pull herself together. It was unbearable, all the pain. She didn't know how people dealt with real emotions day to day.

Half asleep from the exhaustion that accompanied that much crying, she slipped a hand further under the pillow. Her eyebrows furrowed when she felt a bundle under her hand. It wasn't a rough fabric, just different from the sheets and pillow casing. Curious despite herself she pulled the clutched hand out and studied the object in confusion and morbid fascination. It was a neatly folded square of blue material with a simple pattern.

Slowly she sat up, unfurling the cloth and staring blankly as she realized just what she was looking at. It was a bandanna.

That was just silly though. Why would Nate keep a bandanna tucked under his pillow? She studied it some more, recognizing it as something familiar. Where would she have seen…

She inhaled sharply when realization hit. Eliot. It belonged to Eliot.

But why would Nate keep something like that so intimately close?

Suddenly too much was making sense. As a grifter it was her specialty to read and manipulate emotions, what others would assume to hide. The signs had all been there as clear as day, she had just chosen to overlook the obvious because she didn't want to see.

A feeling of betrayal stabbed deep into her body. He had known, they had both known about how she felt. He had toyed with her, strung her alone when the entire time he had been with someone else. Another man no less!

Her eyes snapped to the door where she heard the tell tale click of it opening, blazing furiously the second she registered ho was standing there.

Of course it had to be _him_.

For the first time since she had known him Eliot Spencer looked unsure of himself, out of place and more than a little tired. The unconcealed vulnerability that flickered across his face made it blatantly clear that he hadn't expected to find anyone in the room.

Sophie bit back her initial urge to yell. Her fist tightened and crumpled the material into a small ball. "Did you know?"

Eliot gave her an honestly confused look, at this point beyond controlling his features. "What?"

She swallowed and licked her lips trying to keep her temper in check. "This, did you know about this?" she demanded. Unable to completely restrain herself she threw the wadded up bandanna at him.

Startled, Eliot actually flinched when the fabric hit his face. He followed its path to the ground with his eyes and glanced back up with a kind of dazed look. He opened his mouth but no sound came out.

"Were you with him?" She clarified with her eyes scorching and full of accusation.

"Sophie, I…what?"

"Say it Eliot. I want to hear you say it."

"Soph."

"Don't 'Soph' me like you care all of a sudden. I'm not blind Eliot, or stupid. I just, I thought you and me, we…" She trailed off, not wanting to continue.

His brow furrowed, "Thought what?"

"It doesn't matter now," she sniffled and looked away.

An awkward silence fell between them and Eliot shifted nervously. He had never intended for her to find out like this about what was between himself and Nate. He wanted to help, but if honest he knew he didn't have the strength left to comfort her tonight. It was taking everything he had just to stay together.

"We were supposed to be friends, me and you. But then this…I knew, I didn't want to, but I knew. I just couldn't admit it to myself. I just don't understand," Sophie sighed barely above a whisper, "Why you?"

When she got no answer she looked up to make sure he was still there. Satisfied of her audience she continued on, her voice gaining strength.

"Why you? Why did he choose you?" She shook her head stubbornly and her voice hit a note of blame, "I'm asking the wrong question. Why him Eliot? Why did it have to be him? You could have any woman you want, almost any man even, but you chose him. Why did it have to be him?"

"That's not fair Sophie."

"Explain it to me. I mean were you just trying to hurt me? Are you still so spiteful over the Davids incident that you would…"

"That's enough!" Eliot finally snapped.

"Don't tell me when it's enough Spencer. You knew, you knew I cared for him and you stole him away anyhow. After all your talk about teams and…"

"I can't steal what was never yours to begin with," he interrupted.

Sophie gasped at his words before her eyes narrowed. "How dare you!"

Eliot met her eyes evenly. "It's true isn't it? Besides, you were never going to catch that man, not the one you wanted. You were chasing a shadow, the man he used to be and you were trying to make him into again. You were never going to accept the man who stood right in front of you day after day. He wasn't what you wanted."

"At least I can claim to have actually cared for him." Sophie said back through a hiss. "What about you Eliot, did you even really care for him?"

"Sophie." Eliot warned in a low voice.

"Did you Eliot? Did you actually care about him or was he just an easy shag?"

"An easy…How goddamn…" Eliot started out in a growl, eyes flashing in anger at her insinuation before he closed them and forced himself into a state of calm, shaking his head with determination. "Just drop it Sophie. I didn't come here to fight with you."

She pushed on. "I mean he was in such a vulnerable state, it would have been too easy for someone like you."

"Sophie!" Eliot barked, the tone making it clear he wasn't going to take much more. He didn't bother to say anything else, afraid of what would come out of his mouth. Instead he turned on heel and stormed out of the room.

Sophie watched him go, her hands flying to her mouth in horror of what she had done. She hadn't meant a single one of the cruel things she had said. She had just… she had lost control. The revelation of their relationship had come as such a shock and she had been so hurt. If she would admit it to herself she had known at least subconsciously for a while, she just hadn't wanted to accept it then and now it was too late.

She took the necessary time needed to compose herself, wiping at her puffy red eyes and trying to make sure her head was on straight. Pulling herself slowly from the bed, she stripped off the shirt and laid it gently back on the chair she had taken it from. She knew what she had to do.

When she found him, it was in the unofficial training room. Her entrance didn't cause him to so much as pause as he pummeled into an unfortunate bag hard enough to make her wince each time his bruising knuckles slammed home. Considering the shallowness of his breaths and how quickly Eliot had worked himself into a sweat, Sophie honestly doubted he even realized she was there.

'_Control, control is everything'_ Eliot chanted in his head as his fist crashed into the punching bag hard enough to make the support change rattle. _'Just focus, think about the target. Keep it together and everything will be fine.'_

The punches came faster, each one more ferocious until everything came crashing down. He tried to fight it, tried to clamp his throat over it, to stifle the sound. Eliot sank to his knees, one arm wrapped tightly around his abdomen as the sobs finally came. The other arm supported the remainder of his weight. It was vicious, unforgiving like someone had ripped a hole into his throat and was using it as a passage to grip a ruthless fist around his heart.

Hearing someone moving on the mats behind him caused him to startle. Whirling around he didn't bother to hide his tears. If it was someone stupid enough to actually break in he'd be more than happy to show them why it was a bad idea. If it was anyone else, he honestly didn't have it in him to be ashamed.

Sophie's survival instincts screamed for her to put space between her and those wild eyes. Instead she wisely kept her hands to herself and spoke in a soft, soothing whisper, "It's just me Eliot. I'm not here to hurt you."

Eliot studied her, just barely holding himself together when he recognized who was there. The tears continued to streak down his face. He licked at his lips and took a couple of steadying breathes before getting out in a scratchy voice, "What do ya what?"

She tried to offer him a feeble smile, noting how much his accent thickened when he wasn't trying to hide anything.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay. What I said back there, in his room…" She shook her head while focusing on her words. Her pride wasn't happy about the double blow it was taking here but it was a necessity and she knew it. "Eliot, I'm just trying to say, I mean I was wrong for what I said to you, how I acted and I…" She swallowed and forced herself forward. "I'm sorry Eliot. So sorry."

Eliot snorted and turned away. He wasn't in the mood to deal with her and whatever angle she had put together. His attempt to stand was stopped by her hand landing on his shoulder.

Her voice was soft, "I meant it. I'm sorry. I was just lashing out. I know better than that."

He scrubbed the back of his hand over his eyes, "Yeah well done, accepted. Goodbye."

Sophie sighed at his dismissal and almost pulled back her hand when another idea stuck in her mind. Instead of letting him shrug her off, she tightened her grip on him and added the other hand before pulling towards herself.

Caught off guard, he fell off balance and had not choice but to let her draw him against her soft body, one of the hands on his shoulder shifting quickly to the back of his head, the other around his back, and holding him there. He struggled weakly against her for a moment before surrendering to the warm arm holding him close.

The tears came again and nothing he could do was going to stop them.

"Shh, there, it's alright," Sophie promised with gentle words, rubbing his back in small circles and stroking his hair. "It's going to be alright."

Eliot shook his head against her, gasping for breath. It wasn't alright; nothing about this was alright and was never going to be again.

Sophie felt her eyes start to water again but continued trying to sooth him. "Yes it will, darling, it has to be."

"No," he croaked, twisting a hand into her shirt.

She ignored the tears that tracked hot trails down her cheeks and just started rocking them both, not sure what to say. She had never been good at dealing with real emotions but knew from experience it helped to have someone to turn to when the time came.

"I need, I need something," Eliot managed to gasp out after some time. "I can't make it stop. I want it to stop but it just won't and I can't make it."

"Want what to stop?" she asked gently.

"This, these feelings. It hurts to be mad at him. I shouldn't, I shouldn't be mad at him, I have no right but damn it, why did he have to go and play hero like that? Why couldn't he have just waited for us to come through with something? Why couldn't he have said something earlier and not been so damn casual and prideful about how sick he was? Damn it, Nate!"

He choked out through the sobs.

Sophie closed her eyes but didn't interrupt.

"Why did you have to do that? Why did you have to die and leave us like that? Why did you have to leave me, you god damn bastard!" Eliot wrapped his arms tighter around her, desperately clinging like she was the only thing keeping him stable. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he was pleading pointlessly, that there was no way his words were going to make a difference but right now he just didn't care. He needed to say it.

She cringed and fought back more tears as his frame shook harder. When he found the breath to talk again his voice was softer, barely above a broken whisper, "God Nate, I need you. Please don't do this. Just come back. I'm sorry, I'm sorry I let you down, I didn't protect you. I'm sorry I never told you the truth, but, God please. Don't leave me. Nate, I love you."

Startled at his own confession Eliot jerked back and looked up at Sophie. She just offered him a tender, sincere smile he had never seen on the grifter.

"He knew Eliot, I'm sure. He always knew what was important." Using the back of a shaky hand she caressed his cheek. "He loved you too, you know. He didn't say it but the signs were all there."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: As usual I own nothing in association with Leverage, writer, actors, blah blah. I'm a college student, suing would be a waste of everyone's time

To those who read, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter.

For those of you who read and reviewed, THANK YOU SO, SO MUCH! You have no idea how appreciated those reviews are. Hopefully I got this next chapter out fast enough and I am already in works for the next one.

Hopefully no tears will be involved in this chapter. Also I apologize in advance for this one being a little shorter than the others.

Enjoy! And as always, if you like what you see pleased review!

* * *

Cold...seeping deep, all the way to the bone; too cold to shiver. His throat felt like he had tried to swallow cotton coated sandpaper. Everything hurt. Nothing felt like it was supposed to. Even the silence surrounding him seemed to be discordantly loud.

Nate forced a shaky breath of stale air into his lungs and fought to ignore the pain that laced through his torso for the effort. Lead weighted lids opened to pitch darkness.

Groaning, he attempted to move his stiff limbs only to realize with a jolt there was nowhere to move them to. Wide eyed he pushed against the sleek solid sides limiting his movements. Above, beside, under, everything his body touched was resistant.

Panic set in. He was trapped, surrounded. Questing fingers touched the chilly sides. His frantic mind was forced to calm as he tried to analyze the situation.

The last thing he remembered he had been curled up in his bed after Eliot had helped him back up the stairs. Not now though, now he had no idea what was going on. Nothing was right, nothing was home. It was all strange, unsettling.

The sides of his containment were smooth, cold and unyielding. Metal?

No matter how he turned his head he saw nothing but black. Whatever he was in was narrow and shallow leaving no room for his legs to move. A box of sorts, it had to be.

Fuzzy memories of beeping machinery assaulted his mind. Fear, he had been so afraid. Everything had hurt and he had reached out, scared. Then a perfect moment of no pain came, a feeling of acceptance? He had been sure he was falling to sleep. Eliot. Why wasn't he here? Where was here?

Sleeping, no, not sleeping, death…

Panic shot though him again, this time inconsolable and his mind jumped in a thousand different directions. A coffin, he was in a coffin! He opened his jaw to scream, wincing at the audible cracking and pops the motion caused.

Nate reached out, pushed where he could but to no avail. The area was too cramped. Shaky arms moved up and around, eventually getting slight movement. Worn muscles made the solid bed beneath him slide at an crawling pace and he heard something creak sharply.

Since when were coffins made of empty metal? For that matter since when did they move horizontally?

A shrill pop echoed inside his confines somewhere around his ankles and he shifted back to the task at hand. He could analyze this mess when he was free.

Little by little he was making progress. A trickle of feeble light could be seen.

His body shook with the exertion but he wouldn't stop, couldn't no matter how much his weakened muscles protested. He needed to get out of this thing before he became claustrophobic. Breathing was already too much of a chore and panic wasn't helping the situation any.

The contraption clicked and scrape with every inch of movement he gained out of it, obviously not intended to be opened from the inside. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, something seemed to catch and the bed slide far enough forward after one final push that he was in the open. Unexpectedly bright lights caused him to wince, blinded him. Blinking away the burn they caused he forced his limbs to move.

The movements caused him to unsettle from whatever he was on. A startled gasp escaped his throat when he rolled off the side, grasping at thin air for something to stop his decent. He crashed, panting and gulping in lungful after lungful of air when he realized he had landed against solid ground. Even hard tile was better then the black hole he had woken up in.

He nearly gagged as the too strong smell of antiseptics assaulted his nose. Forcing back the urge to choke, he opened his eyes, squinting as they slowly adjusted to the lights. Everything was a hazy blur for a minute before it came into focus. Wherever he was, it was freezing. It took all of Nate's will power not to send him shuffling backwards as one fact became abundantly clear: he was in a medical facility.

Some metal tables littered the room, locked doors with fogged windows, metal cabinets, particular steel sinks, a wheeled table holding various instruments, half of which he couldn't begin to identify and others he didn't want to. On one of the tables a shape was covered by a white sheet.

Nate slapped a hand over his mouth to fight back the scream that wanted out. He didn't know if it was from frustration or fear. The labs, those people and their experiments, he had to be there still, that was the only explanation. It had all been a twisted illusion and there had never been a rescue, let alone an escape. He was still a test rat for those people.

Against his will a set of tremors took over his body and his breathes came quicker and more shallow. He didn't know if he could take it, didn't know if he could survive in this place again. Nothing was making sense. He had been so sure he was free, safe. Everything had seemed too real, his team surrounding him, watching and making sure he and Parker were safe. Their presence, the way they had reacted…

Parker. Where was she? He clenched his eyes tight and tried to remember. The last thing he knew about her that didn't involve the team was when they had tried to give her that shot. He had intervened and now he was here. Had he failed her? After his interruption they may not even be willing to let him near her again.

The tremors got stronger and his eyes opened and focused on the table with the sheet. His heart was racing. It couldn't be… He knew he wouldn't make it if that was her under there.

He had to be calm, had to assess the situation. It might not be too late for her. But if it was… he didn't want to think about that yet. One thing at a time.

Making himself keep it together he tried to take in a more thorough view of his surroundings and situation. He needed to know what he had woken up in, that was as good a place as any to start. Looking up he saw a long metal slab pulled out attached to a series of handled drawers. Like almost everything else in the room it looked like it was made of some kind of steel.

He tried to analyze it, reference it in his memory to anything medical that might help pinpoint what type of room he was in. With a little hesitation he turned and grabbed the closest handle, pulling it and being rewarded with the sound of a soft 'pop'. Just like the one above it, this one drew out into a long table. He stared down at the metal sheet, mind jumping from one thing to another until it settled and he froze in realization. Cold box, he was sitting in front of a damn cold box and the thing he had been on was a rolling table.

If he actually let things add up in his head…

Looking down at himself for the first time he made a startling discovery. At some point he had been stripped of all clothing.

He was naked and had woken up in a freezing, pitch black space that was actually part of a cold box. The tables, the equipment, the sheet…

Again the tremors came, this time harder than before and breathing was a definite problem. He was in a morgue. For whatever reason they thought he was dead or left him to die in there.

Using the slab as a prop, he shakily forced himself to his feet and eyed the table with the sheet a few feet away. He had to know, had to make sure it wasn't her. If it wasn't then he had to do something, had to help. If it was, he didn't know what he was going to do but there was only one way to find out.

Stumbling forward and used the table to help maintain his balance and reached towards the sheet covered shape with a trembling hand. The fabric gripped in his fingers, he finally took one long, hitched breath before yanking it back.

A sigh of relief escaped and he sagged against the metal table. It wasn't her, the corpse wasn't Parker. In fact it was no one he recognized. There was still hope.

Adrenaline rushed through his body and made him feel a little more natural. The pain was being forced onto a mental back-burner as his mind finally snapped fully into place with something to truly focus on. Now he just had to worry about escaping the facility. If he couldn't find her then he needed to get help. It might be the only way.

He looked around the room this time through new eyes, trying to take in anything that might help. Spotting a coat rack he staggered towards it, snagging a spare lab coat and pulling it over his frame. It wouldn't pass as a disguise but would draw less attention than stark nakedness. As he slipped his arm into one of the sleeves, a second thing that should have been obvious before got his attention. Something was attached to his right wrist and left foot on the big toe.

He squinted at the name written sloppily on the wristband, his heart thumping in surprise when the letters started to make sense. Name: (Last) Baker, (First) Tom. Not far down from that line was the name of the place.

Relief flooded through his system. A hospital. He had woken up in a hospital morgue, one not far from his home, and under a team created identity. The team was involved with this somehow.

It still didn't clear up why he was a morgue in the first place but he was willing to take whatever good news he could get at this point. At least now he had a new objective: get home. The rest could come later.

Taking a deep breath to steady himself and bolster up a little false courage, he returned to scouring the room for anything that might prove useful. He didn't know how much time he had before someone came in so he made quick work of it, ripping off the toe and wrist tags in the process. When nothing helpful turned up he began focusing on getting out of the building unnoticed. Theoretically, once he got across the street he would be home free.

* * *

Back at Nate's apartment, Parker was concentrating on her task with admirable intent. Everyone else had abandoned the dwelling in their own little ways, or so she figured since no one had been here when she had finally made her way downstairs. Maybe they had all gone to bed. It was kind of late.

It didn't seem right, Nate being gone. Everything was still too lived in and it had been less then a day since the hospital. Why did it seem like so much longer then that? She wasn't sure on that one but it sure felt like forever.

She had made the determination not to let things just slip away though. If she let the sense of normality disappear then everyone would scatter and she couldn't let it happen. She needed the team to be together, even if she wouldn't say it, so she was going to have do whatever it took to make sure they got the same idea.

Things being normal included everything in Nate's apartment being as it should be. Besides in a weird kind of way it let her not focus on how he was really dead and in a way she had been the one to kill him. Maybe if she tried hard enough and kept everything typical around the place the team wouldn't want to blame her like they should.

She held the tip of her tongue between her teeth studying the mug and frowned. No, it was in the wrong place here in the main room. Most people would leave a favorite coffee cup by the coffee pot, at least in her mind, but Nate wasn't most people or even ordinary people for that matter. He thought differently, one step ahead of everyone else.

So where would his cup go? She picked up the ceramic mug and deposited it next to Nate's favorite chair. That would be thinking ahead, having it where he could reach it when he was ready to get comfortable.

She scrunched her nose and looked at it again. Maybe by his bed would have been better? He did drink a lot of coffee and bed was the most convenient, right? While he was sick that is where it stayed and that was where… She pursed her lips and let her mind slip from the memories. No. Definitely not there.

Maybe he had some more of the mugs in the cabinet? That way she could put one in all the likely places and be prepared for anything. Surely he had more then one mug 'cause having only one would be silly. What if someone stole it?

The sound of a door being unlocked made her stiffen instinctively, back ram rod straight and eyes automatically searching for the quickest escape route. The door started to open and she disappeared into the kitchen before she could be seen.

A scratchy voice answered some unheard question. "I'm fine, really, no, no. I'll handle it."

Whoever the person was talking to didn't sound convinced but from the sounds of the door clicking shut they were stuck with whatever answer they got.

Parker held her breath, listening as a man let out a deep sigh from the main room. Her eyes narrowed and she reached knowingly into the knife block within reach of her arm. Ever so slowly, now armed, she crept towards the room with her back pressed to the wall. Whoever thought they were going to break into Nate's apartment was going to pay and then she was going to tell Eliot on them in case they were after her money too.

Peaking around the corner, hand tightening on the knife's handle in preparation, she stopped and watch the scene in confusion.

A man in a white coat had walked a little ways into the apartment before he started the shake and sank weakly into one of the chairs. He was kind of rocking himself back and forth, fingers digging into his arms and she could hear his breathing from there.

She was torn between attacking the man or just crawling into one of the vents and getting Eliot. He would know what to do with a weird acting intruder.

Both her and strange man jumped when the mug crashed to the ground. His head snapped up in surprise, hands flying to cover his ears and she frowned at him accusingly for knocking it over, accident or not. He had ruined the mug she had placed so carefully!

The man slowly looked around just as Parker settled back against the wall, his body visibly trembling even more. She had almost decided to confront him from a distance when she got a good look at his face and froze.


	7. Chapter 7

Standard Disclaimer: I own nothing involved in this fic except for the storyline and I am making absolutely not profit to speak of unless you count the generous words of fellow fans.

To everyone who was wonderful enough to leave your reviews, you have many, many thanks because you are all beyond awesome and made me extremely happy.

Hopefully this chapter is worth your expectations.

As always, reviews, thoughts and constructive criticism is not only adored and loved forever, but it's also helpful to me as a writer. Please remember to review!

* * *

Parker felt her jaw drop. No, just no. There was no way she was seeing what she thought she was. Nathan Ford was not sitting in his favorite chair because it just couldn't be.

She squeezed the handle of the knife until her knuckles turned white while she struggled to comprehend what she was seeing. It just didn't make sense. If Nate was dead then how was he here? More importantly how could a dead man be up and moving around? She sucked on her bottom lip before her eyes flew wide open and she bit down.

Oh no!

With carefully quiet steps she moved further back into the kitchen. Her hand slipped into her pocket and yanked out a cell phone. Alec had talked each team member into keeping one with them, especially after the incident. Right now she was extremely thankful for the extra precaution.

Pressing one of the keys down set to speed dial, she listened for a familiar voice. Three rings in, the other side picked up with a click.

"Eliot," Parker whispered into the phone, not waiting for him to start talking.

"Yeah darling?" Eliot's tired voice returned into the receiver.

"I thought Nate was dead," she softly hissed.

Eliot's breath hitched at hearing the unexpected words and he was suddenly very much awake. Silence stretched when he hesitated to answer, "Parker…"

"No I mean it. He is, isn't he?" She demanded of him.

"Sweetheart." His tone was hesitant. He wasn't sure what she expected him to say and the reminder really wasn't something he needed. When he spoke again his words were heavily accented with choked back emotion, "You know he is."

Parker thought over his answer. If he said it then he was sure too which meant something really wasn't right. She could hear his barely controlled breaths over the line.

"Then why is he here?" She finally asked, her voice uncertain.

When Eliot spoke again his voice was laced with concern and held confusion, "Where's here Parker?"

"In Nate's apartment." Her voice was lowered to make sure she wasn't overheard. Her tone was becoming harder. "There's an impersonator or .. or…" Realization struck and she took in a sharp breath.

Eliot shot up, body tense with all personal feeling pushed aside by fear for her safety. No one should be in that apartment and from the way she was reacting it wasn't someone familiar.

"Parker? Parker!" He slipped his bare feet into his boots as he called out her name, hand reaching out to snatch up his keys.

"Eliot," Her breath was shaky. "I think Nate's a zombie."

Eliot froze, mind trying to puzzle out what she meant. "What are you talking about? Is someone in the apartment with you?"

She was hesitating and sounded lost. "He-he looks like Nate."

That was more then enough for him to hear. Whatever was going on, he had to get down there. She clearly wasn't thinking straight. "Parker, listen to me. Just stay hidden until I get there. I'm at my place right down the road and am on my way now."

"I think it can hear me. It's looking this way." She was whispering, easing along the wall and peeking around the corner again. The strange zombie man was looking around.

Eliot ran outside, already cranking his truck as he spoke again. "Parker, just climb into a vent or…"

"Oh he definitely heard me," she announced, dropping the line when that thing met her eyes. She swallowed, not sure what to do. It had seen her. It knew she was there. And those eyes…

Her eyes narrowed again and she pursed her lips. It was offensive, that's what it was! It has no right to look like Nate. Looking like that made her hurt deep down and she knew she couldn't take much more pain like that. Besides, Eliot was probably on the way so she'd only be alone for a few minutes.

Resolute she lifted her chin.

"Parker?" Nate ask, voice still rough. Talking was killing his throat but it was worth it. He couldn't begin to describe the relief he felt at seeing someone so familiar and in one piece.

Hands shoved behind her back she slowly walked forward, never letting 'him' out of her sight. The knife was still gripped tight but if 'he' didn't know she was armed, she would have the advantage.

"Thank God. Parker, I have no idea…" Nate tried only for her to interrupt him.

Her eyes narrowed even further so she almost looked like she was squinting. "How do you know who I am?"

Nate stared, flabbergasted at her question.

"Well?" she demanded when she got no answer. "Did someone send you?"

"Parker, why would I not know you?" His tone was touching on desperate.

"Because I don't know who or what you are," she told him, her voice ice cold.

"I'm Nate. You know…"

"Nate's dead." There was no room for argument in her blunt statement.

He flinched at hearing the harsh announcement. When he found words again his voice was starting to crack, "I know this is confusing. I'm not even sure what's happening myself."

Parker scrutinized him, body tense and ready for anything. When he tried to lean forward she stepped back, knife suddenly pulled to the front and pointing at him in a clear threat. Her words were rigid and clipped, "You're not him. You can't be him. Not our Nate."

He eyed the knife wearily, raising one hand slowly with his palm open towards her in what he hoped she understood as a placating gesture. Parker with a sharp tool on a good day wasn't an encouraging thought and today was just getting worse by the minute. To be on the safe side he sank back into the chair, putting a little distance between him and the blade wielding blond. A long, exhausted sigh escaped his body. "I am me."

She gave him a skeptical once over and kept the knife at the ready. She wanted to believe him but how could she? Her teeth pulled on her lower lip while she thought about what to do.

An idea struck her, "If you're really our Nate prove it. What's your middle name?"

Nate looked at her like she had lost her mind. "You never knew that to begin with."

She frowned at what she decided was a dodge. "What is it anyway?"

He replied bluntly, "Nathan."

Parker didn't miss a beat at the information. "Well then what's your first name?"

"James," he answered her with a resigned sigh. "I was named after my father."

She winced, "James Nathaniel Ford. Ick. Bad name. No one would lie about that."

He gave her an annoyed look but only got a raised brow for his trouble. "Nathan, not Nathaniel."

Parker looked thoughtful again, thinking hard about something nobody else should know. If it weren't such an important situation she would have been proud of what she came up with, "What's my real name?"

Nate kept an eye on the knife but let his head fall back. "Nobody knows that, Parker."

"You should." She insisted.

"You going to tell me?" He asked with mild interest. He didn't really expect her to agree to the request.

A pout pulled on her lips. "No, why should I?"

Nate shook his head, ignoring the tired trembling of his muscles. This was all entirely too overwhelming. "I guess you shouldn't."

She pouted again, "You make a horrible zombie."

He blinked and lifted his head back up, caught off guard by that one. "I what?"

"You heard me." Parker rocked onto her heels, weapon still aimed but a little more relaxed. He wasn't acting as 'Grr' as she expected. She cocked her head to the side, ready to say something else when the door flew open with a splintering crash.

In an instant Parker was stiff again and took a couple more steps back.

Nate's hands flew to cover his ears again, whimpering at the sharp pain the noise had caused. He curled his body close, eyes squeezed tight.

Immediately locating the only two people there, Eliot burst into the room. His intent had been to head straight for Parker. He had started that way, eyes trained carefully on the intruder until the man looked up.

Eliot stepped back, nearly tripping over his boots and just managing to catch his balance. When the back of his legs bumped against the coffee table he fell down with an audible thunk, just staring. A chocked gasp tried to come escape his throat but he lacked the necessary air needed to make it. Every ounce of logic he possessed was yelling that this was impossible, that he couldn't possibly be seeing what was right in front of him. He had seen the body himself, confirmed that Nate was really gone. So how could he be sitting just a few feet away?

His mouth ran dry when the other's too blue eyes flashed with recognition and just for a moment he almost believed that this was real. He was willing to thank the long forgotten God he barely believed in anymore for a miracle.

Then the world came crashing back into focus.

Those eyes shifted again, fear and pain warring with warmth and need. This shouldn't be right, and logic tried to dictate that he react accordingly and deal with the impostor. The steadily increasing pump of his heart was pounding in his ears making it impossible to think clearly. Desire made him want to reach out to the other man, pull him close and do whatever it took to make this real. His instincts were begging for him to do something, anything, to react to what he was seeing and all Eliot could do was stare.

Nate wasn't having the same problem. As soon as the ringing in his ears stopped and the immediate shock wore off he moved forward and tried to reach for the younger man. Nothing else seemed to matter so long as he could get to him. Safe, secure, home. He had thought he was never going to see his younger lover again and needed to prove to himself that this was really happening.

A frown pulled on Parker's lips as she watched the pair in confusion. Clearly that thing couldn't be their Nate so why was Eliot just sitting there like that? He was supposed to come in and fix things, spot whatever tell that impostor had. Could it mesmerize people like those things in Hardison's comic books?

She didn't get to finish that thought. The zombie thing was standing up, moving towards Eliot with an outstretched limb and he was just staring at it like he had lost all his willpower. Knife at the ready she dashed forward and put herself between them, glaring at the thing through hard eyes and swinging her weapon threateningly.

Eliot blinked, eyes darting between Parker and Nate as he came back to his senses. Standing to his feet with startling speed, he caught her knife swinging arm, disarmed and slipped her behind his back in one fluid movement. Parker had been thinking at least partially right, they didn't know anything about how Nate was here and on top of that she was still nursing her own injuries. While nothing seemed alarmingly wrong, if he overlooked the whole rising from the dead thing, he'd rather handle things himself until he had a better idea about what was going on.

"Parker, disappear." Eliot ordered in a monotone voice. He was afraid of what would come out if he allowed any emotion to seep in and at least for the moment he needed to keep it together.

She hesitated, peeking out from behind his shoulder to glare.

"I said get, Parker," Eliot growled out, his accent notably thickening. "Join Hardison and don't tell him anything he doesn't need to know. I'll handle things here."

She pursed her lips in annoyance, sending a glower in Nate's direction. A disturbingly cat-like hiss was added for good measure before she disappeared out the door.

Eliot made a mental note to himself: That girl is not allowed near anything sharp, ever. He waited a couple of minutes, making sure she had time to get some distance from them.

Nate had sunk back when Parker had popped between them wielding the knife like a mad woman.

While waiting, Eliot studied the supposedly dead man, taking him in from head to toe, noting the obtrusive hospital coat and the apparent lack of anything else underneath. The other man looked terrified and who could blame him? He was kind of feeling the same way himself. Parker should have had enough time by now. She was smart enough to know when to actually do as she was told.

Eliot met those blue eyes again and swallowed. The room seemed to be spinning out of control because of the shock he was under. Slowly he let himself sink to the couch. This was all too much and he was only human.

Nate returned his look, fear of rejection coiling tight in the pit of his stomach. He didn't know what he had expected, hadn't thought that far ahead. Now that Eliot was there right in front of him, he realized just how precarious his position really was. The fact that he had sent Parker away meant he wanted to be alone or he hadn't decided whether or not Nate was a threat yet.

"Eliot…"

With no regard for potential danger Eliot let the knife clatter to the floor and reached out, voice thick and just short of pleading. "Come here."

Nate didn't need to be told a second time. He closed the distance between them, easing down so he was sitting next to him. He turned his eyes away, studying his hands apprehensively. When he found his voice, his words were coated in uncertainty, "What do we do now?"

"I told ya to come here, old man," Eliot said with odd affection, pulling Nate to him.

Nate let go of the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. The second they were settled, he pressed his face against Eliot's shoulder, taking in his familiar scent, the warmth and solid feel of him being there. The shaking of his body hadn't fully stopped yet but the fear was seeping away. Strong arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer.

Eliot rested his head on top of those dark curls, breathing deep and contenting himself with the feel of his lover in his arms. Genuine or not he wasn't going to let him go anytime soon. Fighting to ignore the hot pinpricks burning behind his eyes, he placed a kiss on top of Nate's head. One hand slowly moved to massage the older man's back, soothing the slight tremors away.

At first both men remained silent, neither willing to risk breaking the illusion. It was when he felt Nate shift, nuzzling against his neck that Eliot convinced himself to speak, "How is this even possible?"

Nate shook his head against him, voice muffled, "I don't know. I just… The last thing I remember clearly is being with you. Then I woke up and nothing was right." He paused, pressing a nervous kiss over Eliot's pulse point, "When I… I was in a morgue. I was laid out in a goddamn morgue."

Eliot tightened his hold, pulling Nate impossibly closer, "I'm sorry. I am so sorry. The doctor had called it and when I saw you after…" He swallowed and took a shallow breath, "I never thought, never imagined that something like this would happen. I thought I'd never see you again."

Nate squeezed his eyes tight and placed another kiss against Eliot's warm skin, "You didn't know. There was no way you could have known."

Eliot tangled his fingers into the other man's hair like if he let go he would disappear in an instant. He didn't know what was going on and on some levels didn't have it in him to care. It could be figured out later. Nate was here, alive and in his arms. Nothing else really mattered right now.

"Do you think this has something to do with," Nate shifted again, looking up. He paused in his words to run his tongue over his teeth, "to do with that shot?"

Unsettled by his movements, Eliot moved slightly so he was meeting Nate's eyes. He wanted to deny it, to comfort the man he was holding from such ridiculous fears but the words stuck in his throat. What if he was right? That fact that he was sitting here with him after he was supposed to be dead, had been dead, was already denying almost all natural laws.

Eliot sighed, "I wish I could tell you, but I can't. I don't know."

Nate looked down, tongue running over his teeth again while he tried to sort his thoughts. "I could still be a threat to everyone. You heard what Hardison said about the other subj…"

He was cut off by the feel of Eliot's lips pressing insistently against his, the fingers in his hair tightening their hold and holding him in place. When he pulled away, Nate was panting and wasn't given time to say anything before Eliot started speaking.

"Everything will be dealt with so don't worry. Nobody is going to get to you now as long as I can help it," Eliot assured him gently, stealing another kiss. It served its purpose as he felt Nate physically relax, soft, pliant lips returning the action. He smirked just the slightest bit, "You're also not going to hurt anyone. We'll figure this out."

Nate gave him a slightly unsure look.

"Call me on it old man, I dare you." Eliot challenged, his voice holding promise and the tiniest note of amusement.

------------------

Back in Hardison's apartment, Parker darted into the main room, checking the shadows suspiciously. There might still be more of those things running around. Satisfied something wasn't going to spring out at any moment she let herself into the hacker's room.

She found him relaxing on his bed against a stack of pillows. He was sound asleep with his fingers lying limply on the keyboard of his laptop. If there hadn't been such an emergency going on she would have actually smiled. Slipping a pale hand against his pillows, she gave the bottom one a jerk which sent the rest tumbling into new positions and making the asleep man move.

Hardison woke up startled, a half snore/snort escaping as he sat up and looked around through bleary eyes, hands automatically catching his computer as it slipped.

Parker rolled her eyed and plopped down beside him, tucking her legs close to her chest, "You wake up funny."

Hardison looked over towards her, blinking and clearly trying to process what was happening. "Whda… huh?"

"You're special," She decided out loud, patting him on the head.

"Parker?" He rubbed at his eye and looked again to make sure. "Girl, what are you doing in my room… heck my apartment? How'd you even…" He stopped and shook his head, "Never mind, I know the how, just not the why." He closed his laptop, carefully setting it down in a safe corner of his bed. Using both hands, he scrubbed over his face trying to push the tired feeling away, "Something up?"

Parker pulled her phone out of her pocket and looked down at it expectantly for a moment. When it didn't start ringing she looked back to him, her face grave, "Just waiting for Eliot to call."

"Oh well if that's all," Hardison yawned and settled back with his eyes slipping closed. He took a few deep breaths, still working on that waking up thing, "So why are we waiting for Eliot to call?"

Her simple reply, "To make sure he's okay."

That got his attention, "Why wouldn't he be okay?"

"Nate." She answered simply and looked back at her phone.

And there went the being half asleep problem.

"Can't say more." Parker said before he could ask. She pushed a few buttons on her phone and glared at it before shoving it under the hacker's nose, "Is this thing set right? It should have rang already."

Hardison batted the cell from his face before taking it from her. It was too late at night for this kind of stuff. Opening the menu, he checked the volume and call orders before handing it back, "Every looks fine."

She pouted, "Then why's it not working."

"It is just nobody's called you on it." He explained patiently.

"But…" Parker was sucking on her bottom lip again. Her eyes kept going to the phone every few seconds now. Her voice was rising in panic with every word she spoke, "Alec, what if it got him? What if it's eating his brains right now? I just left him in there with it all by himself but only because he told me too. Eliot never stood a chance with that thing!"

The pleasant feeling of hearing his name from her lips was overpowered by his confusion. "What if what is eating his…" he stopped and shook his head. "Parker, have you been sleeping?"

She turned a glare in his direction for being deliberately difficult, "The zombie! The zombie was in there and what if it's eating Eliot?"

He sighed, "I don't think even a zombie can stand up to him, especially now. If he's venting on someone, let him at it. He knows what he's capable of."

Parker rolled her eyes again, letting out a frustrated sigh. She brought the phone up to glare at it when it still failed to ring. "This is different. The zombie is cheating." Her eyes narrowed at the cell like that was going to make it do what she wanted.

"How is cheating?" He couldn't resist asking.

She explained, "It's in Nate's apartment for one."

"Huh," was all Hardison could get out at that comment. He had been suspicious about Nate and Eliot and somehow given the last few hours he didn't think that was the best place for the man to be. Heck, there wasn't enough electronics and codes in the world to get him in there right now.

"Oh forget it!" Parker explained, dropping the phone onto the mattress as she sprang to her feet. "I'm going to make sure everything is okay."

Hardison got wide eyed and watched her as she made for the door, happy for the distraction from his thoughts and where they might have lead. "Hold up, where are you going?"

"To help Eliot!" She called back, disappearing out of the room.

"Parker! Wait, hold up." He shouted and clumsily got untangled from the sheets before following after her. At the door of his apartment he could just catch sight of her blond ponytail disappearing around the corner, "Girl, hold up, please. At least let me come with you!"

If Eliot was dealing with someone he didn't need her getting in the way. Plus, though he would deny it until the day he died, he was kinda curious. He ran to catch up with her and managed it just outside of Nate's apartment.

He dropped his hands to his knees, catching his breath, "Whew, what part of hold up did you miss?"

She slipped a single finger over her lips and made a 'Shh' noise as she pressed her ear to the door.

Hardison didn't say another word as he slowly straightened, realizing where he was and swallowing thickly. He had no problem staying quiet and not going in there. If he went in it would mean he would have to face certain facts that he was more than happy to deny.

He reached out and touched Parker's arm, intending to get her to go back to his apartment when a sound reached his ears.

There was a bittersweet laugh and words slipping through the door that clearly belonged to the resident hitter. "This doesn't make any sense but damn if I'm going to be the one to put a stop to it. You're back and you're staying. There's no choice in the matter."

Hardison looked at the small blond with him and talked in a voice pitched low, "So Eliot's dealing, there's nothing wrong with…"

He stood rigid and his eyes went wide at the voice that answered Eliot.

This was so not happening.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Still not mine, so sad, and of course as a result, no profit.

Hope you folks enjoy! Please don't forget to leave a review and let me know what you think!

* * *

Sophie had been sound asleep the stylish little apartment Hardison had set aside for her in the building when a loud crash sent her bolting up. She listened, groggily rubbing her hands over her face. What in the world were they doing down there?

Most people would feel threatened by an unexpected noise waking them up in the dead of night. She just yawned. There wasn't enough energy in her body to be threatened right now and besides, the alarms would be going off all over the place if there was a real problem. Thieves tended to be paranoid by nature and after Sterling there was a ridiculous amount of security in place. Bumps in the dark just meant Hardison was playing with new equipment, Parker was doing who knows what or Eliot was venting.

She muttered to herself when she realized she wasn't going to be able to fall back to sleep now. Regardless of feeling safe, her mind was waking up and curiosity was becoming apparent.

Swinging so her bare feet touched the carpeted floor, she stood and snatched up her nearby silk robe. Might as well see what the ruckus was about. Slipping the robe on, she fumbled with the belt around her waist. Grumbling words of disapproval left her lips directed towards her teammates. Consideration was not something that ran as a high priority in their little group. She shuffled down the stairs, seeing two forms huddled by a familiar door.

Parker and Hardison, of course. She fought back another yawn, rubbing at the back of her neck, "What is with the bleeding racket down here? Some people are actually trying to sleep."

Hardison turned towards her and face pale like he had just seen a ghost. Parker carefully used a finger to push the door, afraid of making too much noise- which went out the window anyhow when she pushed a little harder and another crash echoed through the hall.

"Oops." Parker stared down at the door that was now lying on the floor in front of her feet. She looked up with wide, panic filled eyes between the door, the inhabitants of the apartment and to Hardison and Sophie's stunned faces.

"Did you just…" Hardison started but snapped his jaw closed and hesitantly looked through the empty doorway.

Sophie didn't move for a second, eyebrows raised towards her hairline. Shaking her head as reality fell back into place she moved carefully forward, looking at the now revealed entrance. Had she really broken down a door by pushing it with a finger?

Parker looked at the door again before puffing out her chest with a proud look on her face. That'd show the zombie!

"I did it. I knocked down the door with just the strength in my finger. Told you I had really strong ones." She announced, hoping her voice carried enough to be intimidating. At least she couldn't hear the sound of teeth ripping at vulnerable flesh.

Without waiting on the others she stepped into the dark room, a lone lamp laminating the place just like she had left it.

From his place on the couch Eliot huffed a breath, arms tight around the figure pressed again him. "Parker, why are you taking credit for a door I kicked in and more importantly, why aren't you upstairs? I told ya to sit until I called for ya."

Parker ignored him, blues eyes narrowed while they adjusted to the low lighting.

"And suddenly something makes sense," Sophie spoke up, stepping into the room with only a momentary pause. Of all of them, she knew better how to hold herself together when it came to playing the right emotions. Distress was something best reserved for time alone.

Hardison stayed at the doorway, alternating between rubbing the back of his neck and scratching at his arm. He didn't want to go in there. Didn't want to face the facts he couldn't avoid in that room. That apartment wasn't allowed to change and he wasn't allowed in. As long as he didn't pass the threshold he could go one with his happy delusion that Nate wasn't really gone.

Sophie looked back, seeing the indecision on the young hacker's face and felt a sympathetic smile pull against her lips. Of course, he was too young, too inexperienced to know what to properly do with that kind of pain. She offered him a hand, her smile turning slightly encouraging when he surrendered one of his hands to her.

Parker moved further into the room, looking at the pair on the couch through the soft lights and frowned when she realized how relaxed Eliot was. That thing was actually curled up against him, cowering and he was acting like he wanted to protect it.

She scolded him, "Eliot! You're supposed to kill it, not cuddle it! Cuddling is not an approved method of death!"

An annoyed growl in warning was her answer.

Hardison remembered what Parker had said about a zombie when he heard her exclamation and moved towards the blond. He didn't know what in the name of Spock was going on but he wanted to be near her just in case. A pained hiss came from him when he got too close to one of the chairs, something sharp embedding itself into his foot.

Sophie stepped back towards the wall, finding the light switch and flipping it up. Calmly she located Hardison first, finding him collapsed into a chair. She winced slightly at the sight of the red spot starting to bloom over the bottom of his sock, a small glass shard visibly sticking out of his foot.

Parker hovered nearby, every now and then glancing towards the floor where a rather large kitchen knife laid abandoned. The look she was giving off created an interesting meaning towards 'if looks could kill'.

Sophie's eyes moved slowly up from the disturbing sight of a knife on the floor to Eliot sprawled out on the couch. She couldn't tell if he was more focused on glaring at Parker or on the person pressing against him.

Something caught in her throat as she did a double take. Though she couldn't see his face, that messy hair, the outline, everything about the man screamed familiar and her heart was sent galloping in her chest.

Nate squeezed his eyes shut, burying his face against Eliot to shield his eyes from the unexpected light and rubbing at the ear not pressed into the hitter's upper body. The fingers on his free hands were digging into his shirt. The sharp, coppery smell of blood invaded his senses and he felt an odd sensation in his jaw, fought the sudden urge to bite into something. Parker's commentary was only serving to make him even more uneasy.

"Parker, help Hardison," Sophie numbly ordered.

Parker huffed at the idea, not wanting to take her eyes off the intruder.

Sophie insisted softly, "Please Parker."

Arms crossed over her chest, Parker moved over to the hacker, sitting on the arm of the chair he was in since he managed to dislodge the glass. He was now just staring at the couch with the dazed sort of look she had learned to associate with drug users or someone in severe shock.

Sophie, after her mind let her realize what she is seeing, moved towards the couch.

"Eliot?" she asked wanting confirmation.

He met her gaze, eyes glassy, a hand resting protectively against dark curls like he was trying to shield the man in his arms. The hitter looked down slowly, subconsciously rocking both of them in calming movements. A weak smile pulled onto his lips when Nate glanced at him almost sheepishly before hiding his face again.

"Yeah Soph," Eliot didn't need her to ask. "It's him. It's really him."

Sophie took a choked breath, blinking at the tears trying to get loose. "Oh God, I…. Nate?" She moved to the couch, taking a seat only inches from the two men. A hand reached out, gentle fingers brushing against one of Nate's legs.

Nate realized who else was in the room, but didn't know how to deal with them at the moment. Things still felt too different, too off and raw. There were too many foreign urges. He didn't want to be responsible for hurting them if something went horribly wrong. Whatever was happening, he trusted that Eliot could handle him if he needed to. He didn't have the same kind of faith in the others.

He pulled a little tighter in on himself, into Eliot. He wanted him there, needed him for a shield as much as support. Without knowing exactly was going on he was too much of a risk in his own mind.

"Nate? Can that really be you?" She prodded, her voice squeaking the slightest bit and breathy in an attempt to hold back the tears.

From his place on the chair Hardison looked on, bloody sock being used as a temporary bandage. He didn't know what to think. Denial was one thing but either Nate really was a few feet from him or he had a frighteningly good imagination. He was straining his ears for the mastermind to speak, to confirm whether Hardison was losing his mind or that he was legitimately there.

He tried to prompt him, "Nate, man, what Sophie said. You really here? Because I really need to know if I'm bananas."

A snort answered from the couch but there were no actual words. Instead the man burrowed closer to Eliot, the ball he was curling himself into beginning to look painfully tight.

Eliot frowned at Nate's reaction. It was the team and he was acting like they were complete strangers. There was no reason for him to be afraid.

"Who are you hiding from?" He asked softly.

Nate shook his head, not willing to say or do more than he had to with the others so close.

"Nate," Eliot spoke again, slipping a hand down between them and capturing his chin, lightly prodding him into looking up. "What is it? You have to talk to me."

Resolve flashing across his face, Nate met his eyes. "Don't Eliot. Don't make me. I told you, I don't know what's happening. I don't even know how I'm here, how I'm alive. I don't want them to be in danger, not from me."

Eliot wrinkled his brow, not sure how to respond to that. He could tell Nate all he wanted that he wasn't going to be a threat to any of them but what he wanted was promises, a guarantee and that wasn't something he could offer. He had already said what he could.

"I could hurt them, don't you see?" Nate's voice was a mix between pure stubbornness and pleading. "I shouldn't even have come here. I was just afraid, I didn't know what to do but this was the wrong choice. What if those people come for me, what if they end up here? I can't put Parker through that again, can't risk any of you. I just… I need to get my things together and go."

Eliot sighed, decision already made before he even gave himself time to think it over. Slipping his other hand down, he caressed his lover's face, thumbs brushing the stubble there as he tilted his chin. He leaned down until their foreheads were touching.

With Nate's face cradled between his hands, Eliot met his eyes with just as much determination as he had shown. "You're not getting this, are you? You're mine. There isn't anyone or anything that is going to change that. Nobody's takes what's mine, not as long as I can help it. Might as well get that nonsense out of your head now, because you're not going anywhere and I'm not giving you up. Do you understand yet?"

Nate continued to plead, "Eliot…"

The hitter refused to budge, "I asked if you understood. Nobody expects you to run, Nate. Nobody wants you too. Besides, it's not like they can't see you. The team already knows you're here and they'd never forgive you for disappearing without a word to them. You know how the girls are, always overacting and holding a grudge forever."

"Hey!" Hardison automatically protested from across the room, thankful for something normal to react too. "You forgot me."

Eliot flashed him a mischievous grin and a wink. "I know what I said and I included all three of you."

Hardison frowned at the mock insult but caught on to the game. He shrugged it off. So long as it got Nate to talking to them, he'd play along. "I know you did not just call me a chick."

"Just a little girly."

The hacker snorted, "Girly. I'll show you girly. At least I'm not the one with girly hair, Fabio."

"Maybe so, but I can pull this off and still keep my masculinity." Eliot taunted before tilting his head and capturing the older man's grinning lips with his own. Nate was taken by surprise but responded positively enough, pressing into the kiss.

Hardison cleared his throat and turned away, looking anywhere but at the couple on the couch; so much for suspicions.

Sophie coughed delicately into her hand and looked towards Parker and Hardison. It was his voice at least, she would know it anywhere and if it meant having him back and alive, she could forgive him and Eliot for their little secret.

Parker was the one to break the growing silence. "So… we're not killing it?"

"Parker!" Sophie frowned.

She looked at the older woman confused. "Am I the only one who understands why a zombie is a problem?"

"I told you before Parker, I'm not a zombie," Nate answered, saving her from having to answer. "I'm not even dead, anymore. I don't think. Regardless you have my word I won't try to eat anyone's brains."

Relief flashed over Sophie's features the second he started to speak. She looked towards him, actually getting to see his face and felt the tears finally force their way free.

Eliot had the decency to look guilty about the public kiss they had just shared when he caught sight of the tears streaking down her cheeks.

Sophie reached out and grabbed one of Nate's hands, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Welcome home, Nate. He's right you know, none of us want you to leave. If something happens we'll deal with it. That's what we do. And no matter what, we don't give up on one of our own. I just hope you realize how lucky you are, to have someone that cares so much." She gave his hand one more squeeze before looking up at Eliot, offering him a kind smile and letting go of Nate's hand.

"I second that. Ladies and Gentlemen- though I used the term loosely for certain long haired cowboys-Nathan Ford is back in the land of the living and Hell just froze over!" Hardison added with eyes trained on the boss.

Sophie rolled her eyes and laughed.

Parker's face was unclear, indecision obvious. She was sucking at her bottom lip again as she took in everyone's reactions. They thought Nate was Nate. Which was important because how could it fool them all?

She stubbornly wiped the back of her hands over her eyes, not sure why they were stinging like that. "I don't understand. He was dead. Everyone was positive he was dead. And now you're telling me he's not dead but he's not a zombie but that's the only way a dead person can be not dead. Why would everyone say he was dead if he wasn't? You aren't supposed to be that cruel."

Her hand swiped over her eyes again, this time her knuckles coming back wet. She took a trembling breath and the water ran down her face. Using her fingertips she tried to catch one of the droplets, started to realize she was actually crying.

Tear filled eyes jumped from one member of the team to the next. She wasn't sure what to do, wasn't sure she wanted them to see her like this. Part of her wanted nothing more than to run.

"Is he real? Is he really real?" She asked though a sniffle.

Nate started, "Parker, I know this is difficult to understand. I don't eve…"

"Not you!" Parker interrupted and the tears fells harder. "Not yet. I want to hear it from them, not you. You could be trying to trick me. They never would."

Hardison reached up, wrapping his arms around the small girl's waist and pulled her into his lap, cradling her close. "Girl, listen to me. Do you think Sophie and Eliot would be over there if that wasn't really Nate? Nobody can get away with trying to doppelgang our boy, we'd know. You just have to trust we know what we're doing here, even if he is streaking under that coat. For the record man, that's nasty because unlike some people in this room I have no interest in what's under there."

Parker looked at him, settling back against his chest so she could see his face better. "Promise?"

He nodded, "Solemn oath, baby. I don't doubt for a second that's our Nate."

Sophie nodded her head in agreement, glad to see Parker relaxing into Hardison's hold, "Definitely Nate. We'll figure the rest out later. What's important is that he's here now, no matter the reason."

She looked at Eliot expectantly. "Darlin, do you really think for a second I'd let him be anywhere near you if I wasn't 100%?"

Parker nodded her head in acceptance of that answer and finally looked at Nate, raising one brow as indication for him to speak.

Nate leaned back a little more onto Eliot's chest, content to see his entire family in one place, together, even if he wasn't sure this was such a good idea. "Yeah Parker, it's really, honestly me."

That seemed to be enough for her, at least for now. "Oh okay, sorry for trying to slice you up earlier then." She redirected her looked towards Eliot. "Does this mean cuddling to death is an option?"


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Leverage is still not mine, heartbreaking through it is

As always guys and gals, any and all comments are not only welcome but appreciated and encouraged!

* * *

A stern face frowned, watching the video replay before him and his obvious displeasure grew. He reached back, posture stiff, and silently demanded the charts for 'Tom Baker' as he watched the corpse become reanimated on screen.

Behind him the young doctor who had attended the patient and a nurse gawked, shocked at the unbelievable sight. Naturally as soon as they had realized a body was missing, ID tags strewn on the floor, the hospital had taken the video footage from the camera out for examination. When the body was shown moving itself, they called for advisement and had been sent a specialist. He had the badges and paperwork to backup his claims.

"You are sure the patient was deceased?" The rigid figure demanded, voice booming and leaving no room for question.

The doctor fidgeted with his stethoscope, nodding his head in a nervous manner. "Y-yes, sir. I checked myself several times. He was the f-first patient I lost. Another doctor was standing in and can confirm."

The nurse nodded in agreement, not needing to see the report to remember that case.

A third nurse was staring, just as wide eyed, but her mouth pulling into a sloppy grin of amazement. "Cool! It's a real, live zombie!" She squeaked, hands clasped just under her chin as the man on the screen removed his name tags.

Slowly three sets of eyes turned to her.

"What? I didn't say I wanted to be in the room with him but you have to admit, it's kind of cool." She protested with a defensive frown.

Annoyed, the strict figure turned back to the report and looked over the offered information critically. He opened a manila folder he had brought with him and froze the video. With a flick of his wrist he pulled out a photo and compared it to the man on screen. The resemblance was unmistakable.

"If I may," the first nurse chimed in. "He was most certainly deceased when that report was filed. I remember seeing the doctor here deliver the news to his family myself. A wife and brother, another pair with them. Should we inform them of this mishap?"

He retorted, "And tell them you lost a walking cadaver of a loved one? Absolutely not. You were right to report this, madam, and we will see to it the family is properly informed. This could be a dangerous epidemic and we need to see that it is dealt with properly in case of contagion. Is the known information on his family in this file? We need to know how to contact them when the time comes."

She nodded an affirmative. "A copy of everything we had on file is there."

He pressed, "And you said blood samples will also be available? We need to investigate what caused the problems from the start you understand."

She nodded again, "Of course sir. The man you sent down to the lab already took care of the samples."

The man offered her a grim smile. "You did good madam, I thank you."

Carefully concealing his picture within the patient files, the man closed them all into the folder. They had been keeping an eye on all the hospitals hoping he would show back up. It looked liked luck was with them. Their specimen had managed to survive longer than expected and the fact he was walking on his own power put him scores above other examples.

He dismissed himself with ease, joining his men in the parking lot and not saying a word until they were well onto the highway. Unbuckling himself from the passenger seat of the van he moved into the back, handing the folder over to a man ready at a computer system that took a better portion of the van's back.

"I want the blood and DNA samples you received run against the subject. Check against the fingerprints if they are available." He ordered.

The computer man whirled in his chair, not bothering to look up from the information he had already taken the time to put together. "Yes sir. We ran the prints taken from the original subject as ordered and got a hit. He positively identifies as Nathan Ford, prints brought up from an old job with a company called IYS. He appeared to have been a reputable insurance cop. After he quit there he basically dropped off the radar. There were no recent medical records available to run against for blood or DNA samples. The closest thing brought up was a boy named Samuel Ford, deceased for two years. He was the son."

The other man took in the information, nodding, "Good work, Stewart. Run our new data for a comparison analysis. If there is a confirmation I want everything you can get me on Nathan Ford, alias 'Tom Baker'. Double check the prints. That should be our man. You will find the name of two relatives listed in that file. If 'Tom' is an alias you can bet those likely are too. Get me any information you can on them."

He turned to address the small crew gathered in the van. "Gentlemen, you are on a job of the utmost importance. As soon as the information is definite and readily available I want this man and anyone associated with him discovered. It is paramount that the subject is taken alive, preferably unharmed. The others are conditional for circumstance. No extreme actions are to be taken without direct orders from me. Remember that the subject may be dangerous. We need to get as close as we can without spooking him. Understood?"

"Yes sir!" The elite group saluted in union.

--------------

In the few days that had passed the team was slowly starting to fall into a sense of normalcy; at least as close to normal as they were able to be to begin with. Parker was still a little suspicious of Nate's miracle recovery but for the most part seemed at ease as long as she wasn't alone with him. As it turned out that wasn't much of a problem since Nate was rarely allowed to be alone. Someone tended to stay close at hand, typically Eliot who seemed to have taken a private vow about not letting the mastermind out of his sight for more than a few minutes at a time.

Interestingly enough Nate didn't put up a fuss. Rather he showed a slight aversion at the idea of being left alone. In fact, since his return he tended to be a little more hands on where before he preferred to avoid touching when it was unnecessary.

Since the scare of his 'death' the members of the team had started to stay together more often than not. Presently they were gathered in Nate's apartment for a movie night. Nate and Eliot were sprawled out on what had been designated as 'their couch', namely because the couple had a habit of commandeering it. Sophie was curled up on the smaller couch, a steaming mug of hot tea cradled between her palms. Beside her, using Sophie as a buffer was Parker with her legs crossed Indian style, under her reaching hand a bowl of popcorn was propped between her knees. Hardison was sitting in his usual seat, a 2-liter of Orange Soda at his feet and a hand buried in a newly opened bag of gummy frogs.

The movie, despite having been picked out by the hacker, was actually entertaining. Rather that's what Eliot had thought when he had been able to focus on the screen. It was becoming an increasingly difficult task compliment of the man nuzzling into his neck. Things had started out innocently enough with Nate nestling himself against him with the insistence of being cold, something not unusual these days. Eliot had answered by wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling the older man close. Supposedly at some point he had nodded off. Now Eliot was starting to question that fact and the motivation behind it because the hot breath ghosting over his skin and soft kisses that had somehow traveled under his chin where starting to give him distracting thoughts. Any more space lost between them and there wasn't going to be any question about it.

He ran a hand soothingly down the length of Nate's back, fingers light and careful to not press into areas that would encourage the actions in an attempt to settle him down. Granted that was easier said than done considering that Nate seemed physically sensitive to the touch since his return. He seemed more sensitive to everything actually: hearing, touch, taste…

When Nate started using his tongue between kisses Eliot was forced to concentrate on not making a responsive noise.

Nate's attention had shifted slowly from his chin down the length of Eliot's neck, tongue lapping leisurely over the area.

Eliot tightened his hold in his lover, hands making small circles against his back. The idea had been to make him stop, when he felt blunt teeth graze over his skin. A shudder worked through his body, eyes fluttering closed at the nip the followed. At the moment he wasn't sure if he needed to ignore the tempting actions, bring an end to it or to flip Nate under him then and there. The only thing holding him back at this point was the presence of the others. It'd been too long and Nate wasn't making things easy.

Blue eyes snapped open when he felt something rubber bounce off his head and he immediately turned a glare towards the hacker who had another gummy frog aimed, "Man, would you take him to bed already? Seriously. He's been trying to get your attention for the better part of an hour and I for one have no interest in seeing your private life in action, even if it's just foreplay. Nobody wants to see you literally kissing up to the boss."

Eliot growled his annoyance, the sound vibrating from low in his chest. At the sound of the growl Nate nipped a little harder, the motion clearly not affectionate this time.

Surprised Eliot jerked back, bumping against the cushions of the couch.

Hardison, not sure what had just happened, cackled at the display. The look on Eliot's face alone was priceless.

Parker paused with a handful of popcorn half way to her mouth, torn between being amused and alarmed.

Beside her Sophie looked calm but the tiniest tug of a smile had pulled on her lips, the teas mug still cradled close.

Eliot scowled with his eyes on Nate. "What was that for?"

Nate blinked a few times, looking for all the world like he had just woken up as his eyes adjusted to the dim lit room. "What are you talking about Eliot?" he asked quietly, looking over his shoulder at the paused screen. "What happened to the movie?"

Eliot stared at him, "What am I talking about? You bit me or did you not notice?"

Sophie, wide eyed, reached towards Parker and stole some popcorn from the bowl.

Nate looked even more confused. "I what?"

Eliot's face softened at his confusion. "You really have no idea, huh?"

Nate shook his head, uncertainty clear in his eyes. He had pushed himself back to the edge of the couch, swallowing and trying to ignore a small feeling in the back of his mind urging him to react to the questioning.

A sigh escaped Eliot. He was puzzled but damn if he knew what to do about this. Nate was starting to look panicked about the lost time.

The hitter shook his head, "I hate to say this but I think Hardison is right, we need to get you to bed."

Nate frowned at that. For one thing he wasn't sure when Hardison made any such comment. For another he didn't like being put to bed like he didn't know how to deal with himself.

Eliot saw the look and knew what the mistake was in his phrasing. "Come on Nate, you know I don't mean it that way. You're just obviously tired. The flick wasn't that good anyways. It had me nodding off."

"I will have you know that…" Hardison started but shut up the second he met Eliot's glare.

Nate's eyes stayed on Eliot. His pride was a bit ruffled but at the same time he didn't want to cause a scene in front of the others. He slid the rest of the way off the couch, feet catching him at the last possible moment and straightened.

He cocked his head, thoughts conflicting. Part of him wanted to turn on heel and just leave them there, go upstairs where he could try and sort this out with a little privacy. Another part of him didn't want to be alone, wanted to know Eliot was right there by his side. He felt his throat tighten in an attempt to make a noise that felt suspiciously like a whimper but he chocked it off so it came out as nothing more than a muffled squeak.

Parker watched with mounting fascination, numbly shoving the half forgotten handful of popcorn into her mouth.

Running his tongue over his teeth Nate reached out, offering Eliot a hand up. He was entirely too conscious of the eyes on him. Despite knowing well who was in there it still unsettled him in his current state.

Eliot slipped his fingers through Nate's, slowly pushing himself into a sitting then a standing position. He didn't know exactly what the other man was expecting at this point.

With a tug, Nate pulled him towards the stairs. Eliot's face actually reddened slightly at the stifled chuckle that could only be Hardison. He didn't even want to guess what the hacker was making noises about.

He went along with it though, questions set aside for later. Whatever was going through Nate's mind could be settled behind closed doors. Of course that didn't stop him from wishing he would drop some kind of clue, for Nate to give him a signal on what he was supposed to be doing.

Nate didn't release his hand until they were closed inside the bedroom. Already decked out in jogging pants and a tee-shirt he sank down onto the bed, watching him, "Happy now?"

Eliot followed suite and sat beside him. "You know I didn't mean anything by it."

"I don't need to be treated with kid gloves you know," Nate defended.

He sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face. "I know. It doesn't mean that I'm not going to react from time to time. Things are still taking some adjusting."

"You mean I am." He said quietly. He stared down at his lap before looking back up, cutting off whatever Eliot thought he was going to say. "Let me see."

"See what?"

"You said I bit you. I want to see."

Eliot didn't respond for a second, not sure if that was such a good idea. "It wasn't a big deal you know. It didn't even hurt. It was just unexpected is all."

Nate didn't look convinced. "Indulge me."

He wanted to disagree but knew he would just end up dragging things out. Grabbing the neck of his shirt he pulled it aside, revealing the tanned skin there for examination.

A bright red mark was visible across the collarbone, small indentions showing where blunt teeth had been. Nate traced the area with a forefinger. "I'm sorry."

"Told you it was nothing." Eliot insisted lightly.

"You call being bit without provocation nothing?" He leaned down kissing the mark.

Eliot let himself smile. "I call it unexpected but not entirely non-enjoyable. I have to admit, I'm kind of liking the results. Besides, technically I did growl."

Nate snorted against his skin and laid another kiss there. "And that just begs bite me."

Too much teasing. Eliot shifted so his hands were holding onto thin hips and flipped his lover under him, grinning down. "How about we make it fair since you are so worried and I leave a few marks on you?"

Eyes brightening at the prospect, Nate wrapped his arms around Eliot's neck. It was hard to worry with the feel of the younger man on top of him. "I think that just might do the trick."

"Thought as much. It's a good thing too. I would have taken a no but I wasn't going to like it."

"Then stop complaining about what might have happened and do something about it." Nate challenged him with a wicked smile.

Not needing anymore encouragement Eliot let himself be pulled down and captured soft lips with his own because God he had missed this man, missed this. He had been patient long enough and Nate's need for closeness was driving him insane with remembering to keep his hands to himself.

Fingers caressed his face, trailing down the line of his neck, stroked along his side. Nate responded, hands moving down the hard muscle of Eliot's back, nails scratching and legs tangling in an attempt to get closer.

Eliot pulled away long enough to breath and admired the sight of the man trapped under him.

Nate was lying against the pillows, lips swollen and face flushed with a mess of curls haloed beneath him.

Reaching up, Nate brushed some errant hair behind his ear. Eliot pressed his cheek into his palm as he started to move away, laying a kiss on the exposed skin.

The only thing able to disturb the peaceful moment was the sound of someone just outside the door. Eliot's face pulled into a frown and the hitter paused, listening for a tell-tale sign.

Nate met his look with raised brows, feeling the way his body had tensed. It didn't take a grifter to know something was wrong.

Eliot groaned in annoyance. "I don't know what they are up to but I'm going to handle this. Gonna wait for me?"

"Wouldn't dream of moving," Nate promised.

"I'll try not to take too long." Eliot grinned and stole another kiss before rolling off of him.

He opened the door with caution of a trained man but wasn't honestly too worried when he didn't see anyone. There was no way anyone got passed the others and up those stairs. Which meant one of the three was the culprit. Scratch that, two. Sophie was beyond snooping at doorways.

Flashing Nate a parting wink he made his way down the spiral case.

"Back so soon?" Sophie asked in a voice tinged with amusement, slowly adjusting to the couple.

Eliot gave the gathered group an annoyed glare. "Actually I was just… Wait, what do you mean so soon? What did you think I was doing?"

Parker had mysteriously relocated herself to the large couch and looked ready to comment.

Eliot held up his hands warding off any potential answers. He should have known better than to ask. "You know what, forget I asked. Just… Seriously? Can't you keep your minds out of the gutter?"

"So you two were, or are gonna…"

"Parker!" Sophie reprehended cheeks glowing pink with how blunt she intended to be.

"Well that's what it sounded like!" She answered defensively and pouted, "What if he bites you again?"

"Isn't that kind of the point?" Hardison pointed out.

"Alec, not you too." Sophie sighed.

"I knew you were listening at the door!" Eliot accused, pointing at Parker.

She frowned at him, "I was just curious. Someone had to make sure he didn't turn on you! Besides, I like the mental pictures."

Even Hardison cringed a little at that one. "Parker, that just ain't right. You have to respect people's privacy."

She looked confused, "Why? What's wrong with a naked Eliot?"

"I did not just hear that." Eliot groaned and covered his ears.

"Hold up, you've seen him naked?" Hardison ask, sending the hitter a hard look.

"Only in my head." She chirped before turning serious again. "I mean it though. Isn't biting bad? I mean, what if he tries to drink your blood or something?"

Sophie shook her head, "Parker, dear, I don't think Nate intends to drink anyone's blood."

Parker persisted, "Then why did he bite Eliot?"

Eliot tried not to roll his eyes, "It was on my collar, not my neck. Big difference. And there are a lot of reasons for biting that don't involve vampires. "

She kept on, "So you two were about to…"

"Let it go Parker." Eliot insisted, shaking his head. "I just came down here to make sure everything was alright. I knew someone was outside the door up there."

Sophie offered him a sympathetic smile. "We didn't mean to disturb you. She was just there one minute and gone the next."

Hardison took a second to look around himself, "Speaking of, where are my gummy frogs?"

Parker shrugged her shoulders. "What, why does everyone automatically look at me?"

"Something wrong with her," Eliot said more to himself than anyone in the room, rolling his eyes. "Look, if you guys are good I'm going to head back upstairs."

"We'll make sure the door gets locked on the way out," Sophie offered. "Goodnight Eliot."

He gave her a grateful smile at those words. "Thanks Soph. Goodnight guys."

"Have fun!" Hardison called up after him.

Eliot laughed when he was sure he was out of sight, shaking his head again. No one in their little oddball group was right and frankly he liked it that way. Something about it made things seem just a little more like home.

Opening the door to the bedroom, he started to say something but stopped at the sight that greeted him. True to his word Nate hadn't moved from the place he had left him in. In fact he was in the same exact spot, just curled up and sound asleep.

With a soft smile Eliot brushed a stray loose curl from his lover's face, replacing it with a kiss.

He took a minute to cover him up and make sure he was situated before shedding his own clothes and sliding under the sheets next to him. Nate mumbled in his sleep, snuggling closer to the other man.

"What am I going to do with you?" Eliot asked quietly, not expecting a response and not getting one. Content for now he pulled him closer, burying his nose in dark curls. It'd be a long while before he actually fell asleep but there was nowhere else he would rather be.


End file.
